


寻欢

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	寻欢

 

1

「新衣服，huh？」Anthony从后面揪住了他长袖衫的领口，语气很是幸灾乐祸。

 

Sebastian抬了抬眉毛，撇着嘴。他今天穿的白衣服，等到活动结束上面已经蹭满了各色粉底和唇膏印子。「是啊…灾难。」说着他弹掉了胸前沾上的一根假睫毛。

 

「快走吧，再晚一会儿搞不好有迷妹追你的车，天后。」他的黑人伙伴跟他碰了碰拳头道别，「我猜你已经受够了那些提问。」

 

他有点疲惫地笑，「也没那么糟吧？」

 

「你看上去就是有那么糟，老天，」Anthony的手捏了捏搭档的脖子，「看看今天这个架势，再不滚回去浇冰水估计会收到刀片什么的。」

 

Sebastian被他逗笑了，有点滑稽地咧着嘴，白炽灯照得他脸色发暗，「呃…好吧…说实在的我还不知道…前几天我还在欧洲。」

 

但是他话说到一半，有工作人员过来叫人，他们只好点头然后匆忙地分开。

 

2

Anthony说中了，他累得要命，闻上去就是一块脏兮兮的粉扑，并且心情差劲。有求必应两天，笑得脸部僵硬，他现在简直立刻能在酒吧里睡着。

 

Sebastian盯着圆桌上的台卡发呆，眼神像条失忆的金鱼，直到韩裔友人把打火机拍在他手里，他才发现自己居然一直把烟叼在嘴上都忘了点。

 

他此刻心里有点微微的快意。

 

人人都以为他和Chris Evans有点什么——友谊啊，或者bromance，电影里的化学反应之类的…宣传期来这些很管用，要演得像也没有想象中那么尴尬，而且效果十足——这说明其实没人信那是真的，因为他很直，他们都很直。

 

谁能想到四个月前他们是真的在床上干得难分难舍呢。

 

还有几个礼拜前，他在一个活动的after party，Chris出差碰巧就住那家希尔顿。他跪在Chris房间地毯上用嘴一颗一颗咬开那个男人的Tom Ford西装裤扣的时候甚至一只手里还拿着香槟。他们从床上一路干到落地窗前，Chris架着他的腿，他只穿着衬衣和西装马甲的背抵着玻璃——他想让Chris从后面上因为不愿意把Zegna的衣服弄皱，但是Chris坚持要看着他的脸。他就报复地把酒全部淋进了那男人解开两颗衬衣扣子的胸口。

 

有什么关系呢，那个男人根本不会生气，他喜欢这个，他们都喜欢。上床这种事情，有的人天生就好像为了对方存在，除此之外的解释就是多余。

 

Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，点燃了嘴里的烟。他的伙伴们围在身边，女孩儿把头枕在他颈畔，他们举着杯子开怀大笑。

 

3

基本上Sebastian不会主动联系Chris，呃，其实Chris也差不多。

 

一开始Sebastian真的以为Chris在和Sandra Bullock交往——刚进组那阵子，他和Anthony就此事认真交换过意见。他觉得那挺酷，很酷，所以更加认为这个男人是「前辈」，他问Chris能不能和妈妈合影的时候还紧张来着。

 

那时候他刚进组，和Chris在不同的team，他们就只是见面打了个招呼。他们互动很少，直到全部杀青所有人都还觉得他和Chris比较不熟。宣传期开始他们才突然气氛微妙起来。

 

「你觉得——只是假设，如果他们是一对，到时候我们会不会被邀请去参加婚礼？」有次间歇，Sebastian一边拼命扇着风一边小声问Anthony，他身上穿着戏服，被各种布料塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。

 

Anthony白了他一眼，「你他妈想得也太远了……你敢去问他绯闻的事吗？我看你根本就是想在婚礼上见到George Clooney！」

 

是啊，他真的是，他的黑人兄弟太懂他。Sebastian耸了耸他沉重的肩，然后他们又聊起了音乐剧。

 

Sebastian有点忘了第一次和Chris上床是怎么回事了。可能是宣传期里有次醉酒走错了房间，也可能是因为别的什么——是什么都无所谓，就像他还是个演艺圈新人的时候他总是认真回答每一个问题、上访谈之前认真背稿，但后来发现其实也没人想听那些正经答案。于是他后来也就学会了美国人whatever的那套。

 

Sebastian和Anthony关于Chris Evans的绯闻始终也没有定论——他没在床上问过那男人这个。他们时间紧迫，忙着亲嘴，揪头发，叫床，把对方咬出牙印，打炮就像打仗。仅有的几次Sebastian留下过夜，但其实他又和Chris的作息完全相反，他在男人睡熟以后就滚到床的另一头捧着ipad看老友记通宵。

 

没有人知道。连他的黑人伙伴也不知道平时剧组里一起工作的两个同事居然背着他搞在一起。Sebastian觉得好笑，他喜欢「搞在一起」这个说法——他和Chris确实除了搞也没什么别的会在一起。

 

如果有一天他决定和那男人结束了，Sebastian想，他一定要问问Chris到底有没有在和Sandra Bullock拍拖。

 

4

「嘿，晚上过得怎么样？」在电话里听到Anthony那种rapper的腔调有点突然，Sebastian笑了。身边他的朋友们正凑在一起看一个搞笑视频。

 

他站起来走到街边继续抽他的烟，「挺好，除了晚上有点冷，我说。」

 

「哇哦，那还是别往身上泼冰了。」

 

他笑，耸着肩吸了口烟，两颊凹陷，火星在黑暗里猛地亮了一秒，「我没事啦，you know，我自己不是还开玩笑来着。」

 

「长进了不少，哈？你突然放这么开真是快吓死哥哥了。」Anthony忍不住吐了句嘈，他们同时笑起来。

 

他们约好回去一起打篮球。他挂了电话一个人站着，手机屏幕的亮光暗下去，他重新把烟叼在嘴里，女孩儿朝他走过来，柔软的手攀上他的手臂。

 

5

Sebastian又想，似乎每一次他和Chris上床都是那男人来找的他。

 

Chris决定时间，地点，Chris决定他喜欢的玩具和姿势。他只负责让Chris找到，然后爽就够了。

 

难以想象。有时候他们不能见面也会玩一些过火的，比如有阵子Sebastian在家呆着没有试镜而那男人在威尼斯，Chris要求他后面塞着肛塞一整天不许拿出来。事实上他自己的实践更过火——他就塞着那玩意儿出门买烟，他还跟远在欧洲的Chris汇报自己是如何一边玩弄那个屁股里的东西一边和女孩儿通电话。

 

那男人受不了这个，他得意，有点报复心理。Sebastian或许是最高级别的保密树洞，没人知道他们都干过什么，他们寻欢就像末日的酒神。他是那个男人的「洞」。

 

女孩儿靠着他坐着，搂住他的手臂很亲昵。朋友们看着他们的笑容都带着了然的意味。女孩儿长卷发，脸颊饱满，人小小的一个，笑起来有点放肆，有时他看着她笑也会不自觉地露出笑容来，但其实却根本不知道自己在笑什么。她对他有意思，他知道。约过两次单独吃饭，更多是一群人去喝酒，他不喜欢把握进度，一直也没说yes。

 

整过牙齿以后他就不再像以前那样总是抿嘴或者爱舔嘴唇了。Sebastian想起有一次和Chris在自己家，Chris在洗澡，他窝在沙发里看老友记，那男人擦着头发走出来看他捧着iPad咧嘴笑到打滚的样子突然没头没脑地问，「为什么整牙？」

 

大笑还滑稽地凝结在他脸上，他有点犯傻，不理解Chris为什么要问这个而且语气有点冲，只好老实回答，「经纪人让我整的呗，刚好有认识的牙医。」

 

Chris没再说话，只是靠过去闷闷地吻他，湿漉漉的短发蹭在Sebastian脸上凉凉的，Chris的舌头卷过他矫正整齐的门牙，又舔进他的口腔。他手里的iPad屏幕还亮着光，他们挨得很近，他深呼吸，闻到那男人身上沐浴露的味道。Sebastian以为或许Chris是想说他更喜欢自己矫正以前有点翘翘的门牙，又或许是想说他更喜欢以前他总是舔嘴唇的样子，但是很快他就被脱了裤子然后他们开始做爱，Chris进入得很深，抓着他的手很用力，Chris不停地吻他，从一开始就没放开过他的嘴。那些他臆想中的话到了最后也没从那男人嘴里说出来。

 

Sebastian低头盯着手指上被马克笔蹭上的一个黑点，闻到女孩儿身上若有似无的香水味，花卉和香精的味道混在一起因为已经到了晚上而只剩下一点直白的脂粉气息。他举起杯子喝了口酒，发现两颊因为无意识的笑容变得僵硬酸痛。

 

6

Sebastian从Chicago回去睡了一整天，紧接着工作一直排到第三个礼拜六晚上。他有点心不在焉，漏过了几通女孩儿打来的电话，虽然这其中绝对没有故意的成分因为实在是忙得快要失忆，但他承认他在留意自己贴身的那个号码却一直没有动静。Chris没找他。

 

那个号码只有他和Chris知道。除了运营商广告信息，Sebastian偶尔也会收到那个男人说「我想你了」或者是「xxx真是逊毙了简直想踢他屁股一万次」之类的短信。Chris是有点憋不住话的类型，他想，那挺可爱的，让人忍不住想揉乱他的头发。但为什么Chris不跟女朋友说这些呢，噢尤其对方还很可能是Sandra Bullock——Chris会跟她上床吗，那感觉好吗，他们好像很熟如果做爱会不会笑场？Sebastian喜欢一边看老友记一边让自己跑神想这些问题，有时候脑子里会有一些凭空出来的画面：比如那男人埋头去吸女人的奶子，女人的头发散了一床，他们慢慢地干，Chris会比较温柔……但总归最后他脑海里被上的那个人就变成了Sebastian自己。

 

那有点好笑又有点色情。有时候他盯着画报上的硬照会想，Chris看上去真直啊，或者至少他像是一直跟女人上床的类型。真正的直男应该是像Joey和Chandler，即使被当成同志一百次，第一百零一次也不会觉得尴尬更不会回去就真的干上（即使是喝醉）。但他和Chris之间有什么错吗？他们都如此诚实地忠于彼此的身体又如此纯真地偷欢。所以现实中他们才不是Joey和Chandler而只是Sebastian和Chris。

 

7

一直到礼拜天Sebastian总算还记得和Anthony约了去打球。这次他没好意思再推开女孩儿的邀约，只好叫上她和其他朋友一起。事实上Anthony知道她，Sebastian带伙伴们去他店里的那次也包括她。Anthony是何等精明，第一轮shot干完就冲着男主角坏笑着眨眼睛，「嘿，在找妞的本事上哥哥确实一直比不过你。」

 

Sebastian一听到Anthony那种在念rap的调调就笑得要掉进地板，他偷偷捏了一把酒吧老板敦实的巧克力色手臂开始拿腔拿调，「You know，你只要肯承认这点我还是会指点你一下的，可别说我不带你玩。」

 

「这么得意，哈？」Anthony抬了抬眉毛，指指他手里的玻璃杯，「快说什么时候的事，不然就给你掺水。」

 

他飞快地瞟了一眼隔着他三个人的女孩儿，她穿了件酒红色的吊带裙，冲他笑着举了一下手里的杯子，「就只是朋友啦，你看到了，都是一起出来的。」他嘴角有点不自然地绷紧了。

 

Anthony有点明白又有点意味深长地看他，但他没有发觉，只是低下头捏着手里的杯子。

 

他的黑人哥们儿再次看到女孩儿的时候很nice地打了招呼。他们约在拍摄前预热期经常去的那家健身房的室内球场，那时候他除了做力量练习和增肌训练之外经常和Anthony叫人一起玩三对三，时间久了还有了自己的阵容，这是他和Anthony除了去唱卡拉ok之外的另外一个固定节目。

 

Sebastian换了鞋先投了几个试图找手感，但是球都砸在篮板上，不怎么样。篮球鞋的鞋底蹭在木地板上咯吱响，他有很久没有摸过球了，他想，嗯，Chris的除外。操——你刚刚是他妈的开了个黄腔吗？Sebastian一下子脸红了——这他妈简直难以置信——他赶紧扫视球场一圈，看到Anthony还在和别人炫耀他的新鞋，女孩儿坐在篮球架旁边两手插兜冲他笑着。他心里一沉。

 

「有你的妞看着你就紧张了？」Anthony不怀好意地顶了顶Sebastian的手肘，眉毛挑到飞起，「告诉你个更劲爆的，你今天就要被我完虐了——」他一把拍上Sebastian的肩，「——Chris也来了，看那边。」

 

8

Sebastian心不在焉传丢了两个球，Anthony看在眼里，趁他撑着腿喘气的功夫走过去撞他的手肘，「不知道为什么那家伙会来，听说他最近在放假……要我跟你换人吗？」

 

他抬起胳膊擦着额头上的汗，从指缝里往那男人站着的地方看去。Chris穿着他跑步的衣服，还是随随便便的，运动裤角塞进袜子，T恤汗湿了，还反戴着棒球帽，他忍不住想笑。大前辈来视察你打球，那就紧张给他看吧，他想。Sebastian直起身来示意另外一个同伴和Anthony换位，Chris在看他，他忍不住张狂起来，故意撩起背心来擦脸。

 

Chris站的位置刚好能看见Sebastian撩起背心露出的腹肌和流着汗的胸口，他的篮球短裤有点松松垮垮地挂在屁股上而内裤的腰线过分地暴露在外面。Sebastian和Anthony配合起来比上一节手感好太多，他突然就兴奋地发疯，晃人的时候故意做那些耍帅的假动作，像个高中生一样挑衅地胯下运球。Chris在看他，他得意的笑，眼睛却看着篮球架旁边他的女孩儿，然后他猛地转身跳起来灌篮，球被他完美地扣进篮筐。

 

Sebastian拉着篮筐炫耀了一秒才落地，所有人都称赞地鼓掌，Anthony跑过来跟他碰拳头庆祝，他只是咧嘴笑，余光瞄到场边抱着手臂站着的Chris，他故意把头扬的高高的朝着女孩儿举手示意。

 

女孩儿笑着吹口哨，大家看着他们发出起哄的声音。Chris一定看见了，他满怀恶意地想着，那就让他看见更多吧。

 

9

他们打完最后几个球准备散场，Sebastian甚至没有注意到场边已经没有那个男人的身影了。他撇着嘴咬着水袋走进淋浴房。

 

他在更衣室柜子上靠了一会儿，把空了的水袋丢进垃圾桶，然后慢吞吞的打开他的柜子拿东西，直到最后一间响着水声的淋浴隔间也彻底安静他才拎着东西往里走。他不紧不慢地走到最里面倒数第二间格子拉开了门。

 

下一秒钟他被猛地拉进了狭窄的淋浴间撞上了门板，同时莲蓬头被拧开了，水浇了他一头一脸。他视线模糊，睫毛沾水，有人粗暴地咬了他的嘴。

 

还能有谁？爱视察新人打球的前辈Chris Evans正把他按在健身房的浴室隔间里湿吻。哦，不是亲嘴，是咬人，Sebastian忍不住笑，差点把嘴里的水喷出来。

 

他们都没说话，热水淋在两个人身上，衣服全都湿透了，他们时间紧迫，根本用不着示意就已经扒光了裤子。Sebastian靠墙站着，水浇在他被自己的手掰开的屁股里，Chris火烫的阴茎在他尾椎的凹陷粗鲁地拍打了几下就顺着热水顶了进去，他俩疼得呲牙咧嘴又不敢出声。Sebastian被这一下捅得有点软下来，他赶紧舔湿了手心草草地给自己打手枪，Chris弯下身来搂紧了他，胸膛贴着他的背，一下下啃咬他的肩膀。很快他就又硬起来，后面饥渴地含紧了那男人的老二前后晃着腰，Chris一口咬在他胳膊上开始干起来。

 

Sebastian被水淋湿的脸笑着猛烈地喘着气，Chris每一下都撞得好深，他要这个，很久了，距离上次在希尔顿的套间已经一个多月了。他哆嗦着吸气，热水顺着他的胸口流过他竖的高高的阴茎，他的手被反剪在身后，脸扭曲地贴着墙壁，那男人的动作却突然慢下来，像在报复。

 

他想或许Chris会开口问问那女孩儿是谁，但是他很快就笑了——那男人才不会问这个，他们就只会做爱，他们之间的任何事情用身体说话就够了。

 

Sebastian通常喜欢那男人急匆匆地像个毛头小子一样边干边搂着他呻吟出声，他们在安全的地方做的时候总是来不及调情就放任地叫个不停生怕对方不知道自己有多爽一样。但那不是现在。Chris每捅一下都顶在他最喜欢的那个地方但又慢慢地撤出去的感觉让Sebastian恨不得狠狠踢他的屁股。

 

「操……」他忍不住向后顶着胯，热水流进他张开的嘴，「快点啊。」

 

Chris扳着Sebastian的脸，拇指摁上了他的嘴唇，声音压抑又急躁，「急什么？外面有人等你？」那男人说着按住了他的腰，猛一下捅到最深然后开始又快又狠地操他。

 

「Oh God yes Chris！」他终于在那男人看不到的地方瞪大了眼睛崩溃地叫喊，声音里全是变了调的快乐，「……就这样……就这样……Chris。」

 

那男人没理他，手指用力掰住了他的牙床，他被塞满了但还停不了呜咽着叫出无意识的词语，眼泪和着热水流进男人的指缝。

 

10

「你来吗？」男人一边套着上衣一边问他，声音有点闷闷的模糊，「这几天我放假。」

 

Sebastian站在更衣室的另一头对着镜子弄头发，「可是我忙。」

 

「忙还约会？」

 

他没接话，只是照着镜子忙着整理他那几绺不老实的额发。等他终于照够了抬起头来，发现Chris正安静地站在他身边。他被一旁突然多出来的人吓了一跳。

 

Chris换了一件酒红色的亨利领长袖T恤，胸前的扣子只扣了两颗，胸肌把紧身的衣服撑得鼓鼓的，露出一小片胸毛。Sebastian忍不住对他翻白眼，「拜托你衣服穿好……Stud.」

 

「你打球的时候也没提上裤子，Slut.」男人抱起手臂毫不客气地回嘴。

 

Sebastian没理他，只是走回自己的柜子把脏衣服一股脑都塞进装备包，过了一会他突然没头没脑地反问，「你不约会？」

 

Chris双手插兜，低头踢着地板，「……问这干嘛？」

 

他收拾好了东西，把背包甩在肩上，拖着步子走到门口。他脚步停了停，有点拿不定主意要不要道个别什么的。他犹豫了一秒，最后还是转过脸看了Chris一眼，「对不起啦，当我没问。走了。」

 

Sebastian说完走出了健身房，他肩上的背包随着他走路的动作有点吊儿郎当地晃来晃去。

 

11

他不太善于当面和那男人商量问题。不过他们其实也没什么好商量的，无非是「约吗？」「好啊去哪？」或者「没空等下次」这样的事。Sebastian不是一个会逃避的人，他只是，呃，就是做不到对着Chris说一些长篇累牍的话或写一大段短信（也没这个需要）。他有时候连回复那些关于时间地点的信息都是只打一个「。」表示收到，哪怕多写个roger就会别扭。

 

Sebastian也不会对女孩儿这样。他喜欢通电话多过写信息，他在电话里声音温柔，说着说着就会不由自主笑起来。伙伴们都说他对女朋友简直挑不出毛病的好，体贴又可靠，他听了就觉得有点好笑。

 

他和Chris上床从来不体贴，这个词听着就黏黏呼呼的。他们总是见面先各自洗澡接着开始办事，第一回都完事儿的很快，然后他抽烟，Chris有时会问他要来吸两口，或者就只是滚到床的一边盯着天花板回神。有一两次，他们都很累了，射完了以后连睁眼的力气也没有才搂在一起睡着了。Sebastian醒来，发现自己被Chris从后面紧抱着，男人的腿有点霸道地挤在他两腿中间，八成是被当成女朋友了，他想于是Sebastian挣脱了那个怀抱。Chris还睡着，他回头看了看那张脸，忍不住凑上去轻轻地用拇指蹭了蹭Chris阖上的细密的眼睫。

 

女孩儿经常给他写短信，她挺可爱的，不是娇气的那种类型，有时候还会跟他称兄道弟一下，他也乐意奉陪。Sebastian经常觉得自己遇过的女孩们不是像Rachel就是像Monica，或者又像Rachel又像Monica（当然也有人像Phoebe——那真的很好——但你会不知道该怎么交往），他和每一种她们都约会过，第三次出来看电影或是上过一次床，他就能自动把对方分类为「She is a Rachel」或者「She is a Monica」。Sebastian不喜欢猜测对方的企图，他愿意掌控，但有时又懒得去，唯恐麻烦，他在心里觉得恐怕「I am a Joey」了。

 

嗯，他觉得自己很Joey，比如他们都是从一些小的试镜开始演员生涯，有点傻乎乎的盲目乐观和无伤大雅的自大，享受寻欢。他还会很无聊地把Chris代入到Chandler或者Ross但发现都不适合，怎么可能适合呢不然他们也不会搞在一起了。我可真他妈无聊，他想，毕竟Chris就只是Chris啊。

 

12

Sebastian浑身酸痛着把女孩儿送到楼下，他打完了一场三对三比赛又被按在淋浴间的墙上狠干了一发几乎踩着油门的脚都快要抽筋。女孩儿看着他呲牙咧嘴的样子哈哈大笑，亲昵地拍着他的肩膀向他道别。

 

他很庆幸对方没有说「我家现在没别人要不要上去坐坐」，要知道他快被Chris拆散架了。

 

他笑着目送她走进大楼然后打转方向盘。他应该和女孩儿说点儿什么——几乎他所有的朋友都认为他们已经在约会。Sebastian想主动打个电话但完全不知道该说什么。如果这里有了一个yes，他该怎么隐瞒他其实是Chris Evans的「高级树洞」呢？然后他应该要问那男人「嘿你是不是在和Sandra Bullock约会我和Anthony打赌说你是」，男人回答「好吧没错你赢了」，那么他们就这样了。

 

有车在他的车子后面把喇叭摁得滴滴直响，他这才回过神来发现他前面的车已经变道走了，离路口空了一大段距离。Sebastian停止胡思乱想，专心发动了车子。被他贴身塞在屁股口袋里的手机突然震动了一下。

 

Sebastian一边推开公寓门一边划开手机屏幕检查消息。Chris写「三天后要飞欧洲。」

 

男人总是这么没头没尾地扔一个句子过来，有时候甚至只有几个数字，像某种密码。他把手机屏幕捏在手里咂了咂舌头。Chris想让他去。

 

Sebastian拉开冰箱翻出冰袋贴在大腿上，他今天用力过猛，这点酸痛估计要持续上两天。他伸直了那条敷着冰的腿靠上沙发，仰头盯着天花板，一手摸索着捞过小圆桌上的烟。

 

他把没点着的烟在嘴上叼了会儿，脑子空白。手机又响了，他勾着头瞄了一眼亮起的屏幕，那男人又写，「带够你的狗玩具，Puppy dog.」

 

「操……种马。」他叼着烟骂了一句，猛地坐起来，腿上的冰袋一下子被他踢到了地板上。然后他把手机扔进沙发，走进屋子开始没好气地胡乱收拾东西。

 

13

Sebastian站在Chris楼下等电梯的时候看了看时间，晚上11点整，他推迟了安排在这三天里的两个拍摄。倒不是为了Chris，他本来也不喜欢被摄影师摆布，他想。

 

男人出来给他开门，全身光溜溜的只穿了条短裤。Sebastian瞧见Chris的样子不客气地瞪大眼睛，「准备这样下去丢垃圾吗你？」

 

「不是啊，」男人无辜地抬了抬眉毛，「去看看我的狗遛回来没有。」

 

Sebastian没搭理他，蹲在电视柜前开始埋头找烟，「先说好今天不做了，没力气。」

 

Chris装模作样地做了个看表的动作撇撇嘴，「还有一个小时就明天了。」

 

「那就先管好你的家伙一小时，种马。」他没好气地从柜子爬出来摸出烟塞到嘴上，「下次放个好找一点的地方行吗，比如和套子放在一起。」

 

半小时以后他们又喘着气在浴缸里咬成一团，Chris的手把Sebastian伺候的快昏死过去，他哑着嗓子叫的放肆无比听上去像是要把下午在健身房淋浴间没叫出来的全都补回来。Chris勾着手指有一下没一下地在他里面撩拨，而他一只手扒住Chris的脖子另一只手攥紧了他俩湿漉漉的老二用力撸弄着。他们可以一直这样玩很久，像慢慢舔完一根棒冰一样消磨着时间，他喜欢听那男人被自己使劲攥住的时候有点忍不了的小声音，他简直乐此不疲地折磨着男人，一直到他自己也被那男人的指头操得腰酸脚软。

 

他们最后在对方手里射出来，呻吟着度过第一波漫长的高潮。Chris抽出手指，把贴在身上的Sebastian揭下来洗洗干净，然后从浴缸里站起来准备把自己擦干。

 

他们头顶上的灯突然忽闪了两下，随即一切陷入了黑暗。

 

14

「可能是这条线路有点问题，」那男人踮起脚咬着手电筒检查空气开关，「去帮我找一下工具箱啦，在阳台那个柜子下面。」

 

房间里的灯灭了一大半，只有客厅的还亮着，Sebastian哦了一声。真是有点好笑，他确保自己走到Chris看不见的地方了才无声地大笑好一阵子。妈的实在太逗了，简直就像色情片里的剧情，他想，真的好想告诉Anthony一起乐一乐。

 

但他应该不会有机会告诉Anthony了，这让Sebastian苦恼了一下，然后他在阳台的一堆柜子面前蹲下来找Chris说的工具箱。他随手乱扒了一会儿，没有看到那个深色的工具箱，只翻出来了一堆透明塑料箱。他从柜子下面把那玩意儿捞出来观察了一下，箱子里面有很多个格子，分别装着些不知道什么东西。Sebastian决定把这些拿给Chris看看再说。

 

「喂，是这个吗？」他把那几个透明塑料箱拿给还在试图研究电路的男人。

 

Chris用手电筒对着Sebastian找出来的箱子照了好一会儿，狐疑地问，「你从哪里找到这些的？」

 

「阳台那个柜子下面呗。」

 

Chris突然笑了，「哦天呐！」就是他平常那种快要笑到地板里的夸张的笑——Sebastian被他吓了一跳。「天呐……真没想到居然被我扔在这儿，Oh My God……」那男人把箱子拖到沙发前面让Sebastian过来看，「你看，这是我小时候玩过的乐高……老天，Sebby，没想到居然被你翻出来了。」

 

Sebastian不知道是该惊讶「天呐Chris Evans竟然还收藏乐高」还是惊讶「天呐刚刚那人他妈的叫了我Sebby」，或者是双份。Chris一边笑一边拉着他坐在地板上一个个打开那些箱子，他这才看清楚里面的每一个小格子都分别装着不同的彩色塑料块，有的上面还贴着标签和贴纸。他忍不住拿起来一个看了看，贴纸因为时间的关系已经泛黄了，但还是能看出来这些玩具的主人把它们保存的很好。Chris一层层掀开盒子，把说明书摊开在地上。那男人笑得眼睛都弯了——还挺可爱的，他想，就像一只大型金毛犬。Sebastian随手翻着那些说明书，发现自己不知道什么时候也跟着Chris傻兮兮地笑起来。

 

「知道吗Sebby，小时候我和我弟弟因为这些玩意儿可没少打架，老天，你简直不能相信有一次我为了先组装那台吊车居然用铲子敲了Scott的头——要知道那台吊车可是每个男孩儿的梦想。」男人又叫了他Sebby，一激动起来就开始用他那含糊不清的波士顿口音，Sebastian简直能看见小Chris和弟弟为了争玩具打来打去那个熊样，他笑着，他们坐在地板上挤在一起，Chris的眼睛闪亮亮的，像星星。

 

Sebastian从没玩过这个。一开始是压根没有，再后来是买不起，等到能买得起了，他也早就过了玩玩具的年纪。他开始想要学习表演，交朋友，建立自信，变得好看。他开始学会抽烟，无伤大雅地喝点酒，晚上出去玩，他有了现在的这帮伙伴，成了演员，和女主角约会，Sebastian想，他究竟是怎么会坐在这里，在Chris Evans的客厅里看Chris Evans小时候玩过的玩具听Chris Evans小时候和弟弟打架的糗事？

 

他又是怎么和这个笑得像恶作剧得逞的小孩一样的男人接吻，上床，听他叫自己Sebby？

 

「我小时候可不玩这个，」他撇了撇嘴，「我们那里没这些。」

 

Chris捏了捏他的肩膀，「这东西在那时候对我们家来说也是一笔钱，事实上我给邻居家锄草一个月才能买下它。」男人说着突然兴奋地把说明书塞到Sebastian手里，「快点，我们就来玩这个……你知道吗这个吊车真的非——常酷，你只要把它拼出来就明白了。」

 

好吧，他们把说明书按顺序摆好，他想，反正电灯坏了，无事可做，来都来了。

 

15

「操，你有病吧，这个齿轮明明不是在这儿的……」Sebastian一把从男人手里夺过玩具吊车的驱动部分，他们坚持组装到后半夜，现在还在不知疲倦地争执，「真怀疑你小时候怎么能把这玩意儿装起来的，」他毫不客气地吐槽，「你不想问问Scott是不是他趁你睡着了帮了你的忙吗？」

 

Chris忿忿地站起身来去冰箱里找饮料，他们已经快把所有能喝的东西消耗完了，更别提Sebastian一卯起劲来就停不下来地抽烟，而Chris除了通宵剪片子之外已经很久没有因为什么整夜不睡觉过。他再次扫荡了冰箱，确认里面真的除了番茄酱和芝士片以外没有别的东西，然后只好走去厨房接了两杯水。

 

「拜托，我已经很久没看过图纸了——我根本不是理科生好吗，这可不能怪我——给你水。」男人无力地反驳，把水杯塞到他手上，「看不出来你这么厉害，哈？」

 

Sebastian得意地喝了一大口水，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，Chris忍不住伸手戳了一下，他赶紧咽了下去结果差点被自己呛到，「是啊你可是文艺片大导演……」他说着又低下头去研究说明书，「帮我找一下那个长柄的连杆啦，拜托。」

 

但男人没有动作，只是蹲在他旁边看着他。他沉迷在自己的机械世界里，埋头嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语，着迷地摆弄着手里的塑料零件，时而又突然皱紧了眉头。

 

为了「男人的浪漫」，他们的第一天就这样浪费在组装乐高吊车上。

 

16

Sebastian睁开眼睛，发现天花板是一片复杂的花纹，两秒钟以后他反应过来自己身在Chris家的客厅。

 

他们就直接睡倒在地板上，他转了转头，看见Chris躺在旁边一只手垫在自己脖子下面，另一只手环着自己的腰。他想动一动，但是那男人搂得太紧了，他根本动弹不得。

 

Sebastian放弃了挣脱，抬眼打量着他们周围：乐高说明书摊了一地，塑料箱也没收拾，只有被他们组装好的吊车还威风凛凛地停在一旁。

 

我他妈……简直太有病了……居然和Chris Evans玩乐高玩了通宵——我明明是来和那人上床的！他想，这事绝对不能让Anthony知道，不然一定会被嘲笑到死。

 

「几点了。」那男人在他旁边声音模糊着问。

 

「不知道……操！」他刚一张嘴就惊恐地睁大了眼睛，发现自己声音哑得像说不出话。

 

Chris摸了摸Sebastian的头发试图安抚他，「别担心，你没事，就是……抽光了我这所有的烟而已。」

 

这他妈还叫没事啊！Sebastian一边想着一边晃晃悠悠地甩开男人的手臂站起身来，他感觉自己从腰部断成了两截——「听着，」他哑着嗓子做了个深表遗憾的表情，「我觉得……我恐怕还是没力气做了。今天。」

 

「噢，」Chris躺在地板上看着他，看不出脸上有什么反应，「那你想吃点儿东西吗？」

 

Sebastian倒在沙发上拨弄着他们连夜组装好的吊车，「行啊……你可以出门吗？」

 

「你想吃什么啊，我这里有一些外卖电话。」男人从地上坐起来，开始寻找他们的手机，「操啊，现在已经下午一点了。」

 

Sebastian撇着嘴，「我只是想说，如果你还能出门，帮我买烟……」但是他立刻感到了来自Chris Evans的怒视——于是只好赶紧又加了一句，「……呃，和薄荷茶吧。钱包在我裤子口袋里。谢谢。」

 

男人没说话，只是默默地开始穿衣服。他支起手百无聊赖地把那台吊车推来推去，又掰直它的吊臂，Chris在旁边已经换好了鞋子准备出门。

 

「嘿Sebby，」Chris叫他，「记得开窗通下风啦，满屋子都是烟味。」

 

「……噢。」Sebastian听到那个称呼猛地浑身一跳，他感觉自己空荡荡的胃在打着卷下沉，他抬起视线怔怔地看向那个男人——但Chris已经关上门出去了。

 

17

他们的第二天——Sebastian浑身散了架一样不能动弹，只好指使Chris翻出十季的老友记碟片来，然后他们这样就窝在沙发里看了一整天。

 

「你不觉得其实Rachel长得并没有Monica好看吗？」他一边往嘴里塞三明治一边盯着屏幕发表意见，「见鬼了这三明治真有够难吃。」

 

「我去的时候就剩这一种了……拜托你就吃吧，」男人从纸袋里拿出一条长面包，「还有你平常抽的那种烟没了，我就换成了薄荷烟。」

 

「哦无所谓……」他心不在焉地随口答应着，「快说你是不是觉得Rachel没有Monica好看？」

 

Chris只好老实回答，「呃，我之前见过Aniston，她真人挺美的，至于Cox我没见过所以不好说。」

 

「哇哦你见过Jen本人？？」Sebastian转过头眼睛放光地看着Chris，「那她和Jolie比呢？我敢说她是真的比Jolie好看，是不是？」

 

Chris感觉如果自己不说Aniston好看会被Sebastian直接拎起来过肩摔，「好吧，反正我是没觉得Jolie有多辣，虽然她气场很强。」男人选了个折中的回答。

 

他挑着眉思考了一下，表示认同地点了点头，他嘴里的三明治塞得腮帮子鼓鼓的像只浣熊，但他仍然执着于含糊不清地发问，「你还见过谁？你应该都见过他们了——嘿，你可是Chris Evans——我是说，David Schwimmer，Matthew Perry， Matt Leblanc……每个人，包括George Clooney？」

 

「嗯哼，基本上，但都只是见过，活动上，晚宴上，Say Hi，笑笑，拍照……你知道这套。」Chris耸着肩，「我不喜欢那种场合所以不会和他们说很多话，不过George Clooney人很nice，他很不错。」

 

Sebastian眨着眼睛还想问什么，但张了张嘴最终也没问。他表示了解地点着头，然后他们嚼着食物相对无言，只有电视上Rachel和Ross还在拌嘴，空气里时不时涌起一阵罐头笑声。

 

Sebastian把三明治包装纸揉成一团捏在手心里，眼睛盯着屏幕但是心不在焉。他们如果不是在上床，这感觉还真他妈别扭——他们刚刚在讨论哪个女明星更好看之类的演艺圈八卦，就像Joey和Chandler讨论Baywatch，他们还一起玩乐高，像Joey和Chandler玩桌上足球。或许有一天Chris就该邀他去BBQ，或者出去喝一杯，像他和Anthony，他和Chace，和Charles，和Toby。

 

18

Sebastian把团成个球的包装纸丢进垃圾桶，扒着茶几开始找烟，那男人赶紧放下手里的三明治帮他拆开了一条，他闷闷地哼了一声表示谢谢，然后抽出来一根衔在嘴里。

 

「操！」他刚把烟叼在嘴上又赶紧拽下来骂了一句，「你买的薄荷烟？」

 

Chris很无奈，「对啊，不是说了，你平常抽的那种烟没了，我就换成了薄荷烟。」

 

「你知不知道凉烟会杀精啊，废物，」他飞快地翻了个白眼，语气里有莫名的古怪，「你是成心害我吗？」

 

「你他妈爱抽不抽。」那男人的声调也高了起来，语气生硬。

 

Sebastian突然像是被什么东西踩了尾巴，猛地从沙发上坐起来，狠狠地把手里的烟丢在桌上瞪着那个站着的高大的男人，他不知道自己的眼神是不是凶狠，他这会儿也管不着这个，事实上他根本不知道自己在干什么，只是恶狠狠地看着Chris气势汹汹的脸，Chris显得有点霸道的络腮胡——他只是想惹恼这男人，说那些让他彻底生气的话——「操，给你干几次你就真他妈把我当你的狗了？还是你以为我不行？」他说着从沙发上跳下来挑衅地贴着Chris面对面站着，额头抵着额头，他心里张狂的想笑，手背轻佻地拍了拍那男人的脸，「跪下来吸我的老二，种马。」

 

他鲜红的舌尖还抵着上颚正发出最后一个音节，下一秒他对面的男人猛地捏上了他的脖子恶狠狠地咬住了他作恶的嘴。他们喘着粗气滚到沙发上啃着对方的舌头，手上粗鲁地又掐又拧，那男人使劲打了他的屁股，他就更用力地揣回去，然后再挨上一记肘击，他们简直像两条疯狗一样扭打着撕咬在一起但却同时低吼着呻吟出声。Sebastian感觉自己咬破了Chris的嘴——这让他大笑，他们一边滚在地板上继续干着架一边顶着胯互相磨蹭着硬得发疼的裆部，Sebastian睁大了眼睛，感觉那男人的手正捏着他的胸肌又用力拧上他挺立的乳头，操，这太爽了，他感觉自己光是这样就能直接射出来。他把头靠在Chris胸口长长地喘气，看到那男人硬挺的性器在牛仔裤上撑出性感的形状——操，这是Chris Evans，这可是Chris Evans——他突然就像发了疯一样地去拽那男人的裤子。

 

「操啊……你真他妈的是个混蛋……」那男人被Sebastian急切的动作狠抓了几道捂住腹部呻吟着开口，「谁是种马？谁是公狗？」

 

「Oh God……我是……我是……」他简直如痴如醉地回答着跪在地上扒着那男人的裤子，那根火烫粗大的老二从裤子里弹出来拍上他的脸颊他几乎是立刻就握住开始撸动起来，他太知道他们喜欢什么了——他抬头，极尽饥渴地盯着男人的脸，用手里那根东西拍打自己的脸颊和舌头，渗出的前液弄脏了他的嘴，他要这个，这就对了，他想，然后深吸着气一口吞到了底。

 

「FUCK!!!」男人在同一秒钟大声地爆了句粗口，手却忍不住把他的头更用力地箍到身前，口液顺着他被撑到最开的嘴角沾湿了男人的大腿根。他被男人揪着头发摆布着晃动身体努力吞咽，指甲紧紧地抠进他的皮肤。

 

他草草舔湿了自己，连一秒钟也不愿多等，但是Chris挣扎着想把Sebastian从身上揭下来然后去找套子。好吧，Chris赢了，然后他们在地板上干了，胡乱叫着对方的名字还有上帝还有别的什么，他射出来的时候翻着眼睛感觉世界正在崩溃着下沉。他们简直就是两条又咬又叫的公狗，但那真的爽翻了，他想Chris也一定赞同这点。老天，就是这个，就是这个，还好没丢。Sebastian模糊地想着，头枕在Chris的胸口，一边无意识地把精液涂满那男人的衣服。

 

19

到第三天凌晨，Chris总算开始收拾被弄得像罪案现场一样的客厅，Sebastian强撑着快断开的腰洗澡，空气里充满了冷掉的烟味和精液腥膻的味道。

 

男人正在敞开窗子通风，Sebastian腰里系了条浴巾从浴室里探了个头出来张望着，「喂，要么拉上窗帘，要么给我件衣服，想让我被拍吗你？」

 

Chris没接话，放下手里的东西走进房间，没一会儿又两手空空地走了出来，「你的衣服都被你弄脏了……要穿我的吗？」

 

「好啊，无所谓。」他耸了耸肩，拖着步子慢吞吞的走出来，「不过你先拉上窗帘啦。」

 

他们走进卧室，男人好客地向他展示自己的衣柜。Sebastian站在柜子前面撑着酸痛的腰，瞪大了眼睛看着——哇哦，他在心里惊叹，这还真的是直-男-的-衣-柜——简单来说，就是几件圆领长袖衫，几件圆领短袖衫，再几件格子衬衫，慢跑短裤，还有不知道什么花花绿绿地叠在一起。

 

「呃，不知道你会不会穿着有点儿大，」衣柜主人的声音听起来有点害羞，但试图表现出热情的样子，「就随便拿吧，反正这都是临时放在这里备用的，不急着还我。」

 

有那么一秒钟，他微微晃了神，然后立刻明白了什么叫「备用」——这是他们偷欢的地方，当然不可能有三件套西装、整屉的袖扣或者限定版牛仔裤。但是，Sebastian顺着自己的目光倒吸了一口气，从那堆被叠得整齐的花花绿绿里面拎起一件桃红色的T恤，又拎起一件桃红色的……￥%#&*#￥%

 

「哦不不不……」——男人赶紧摆着手解释——「那那那玩意儿不是我的！我发誓！那是一个朋友送给East的衣服！不是，我是说下面那件，对，我是说，呃，East是我的狗——他一看见这玩意儿就把它咬烂了。」

 

但是Sebastian一脸WTF的不可置信的表情瞪着Chris，「我没瞎，可是上面这件总是你的了吧，Mr. Pinky？你确定这不是在Victoria's Secret买的？」

 

「呃，有那么糟糕？……我还穿过它去US OPEN来着，也没人因此把我送上法庭。」男人低下头摸了摸鼻子，摆出有点委屈的脸抬起眉毛看着他。

 

「哦得了吧它就是有那么糟！」Sebastian大声打断他感觉自己就快要昏过去，「看呐，看得出来你的狗为什么要咬坏这件，说明它比你强多了——」他冲着Chris伸出一根手指，「——没错这句是讽刺。」

 

他没搭理扮委屈的Chris，手指拨弄着那些大同小异的白色或灰色T恤们，勉强拉出来一只袖子看一眼又塞回去，「你可真……啧啧，有必要这么爱Banana Republic吗？我怀疑你收集它家所有的长袖衫……」Sebastian咂着舌头自言自语，忘了自己现在是全裸状态浑身上下只有腰里一条浴巾，「……哪怕让我看见一两件D&G也行。」

 

可是，Chris看上去那么直，除非是厂商把他硬塞进去否则打死他也不可能买一件全是网眼的D&G——好吧，Sebastian有些自暴自弃地想，我是有那么一件全是网眼的D&G，但谁让我他妈就是那么爱演同志。

 

20

他从挂着的一堆T恤里随便拎了一件出来，白色，圆领，然后飞快地套在身上。Chris上身比他宽厚许多，这衣服他穿起来有点空空荡荡的，显得他就像个刚毕业的高中生。他弯着腰继续翻着男人的衣柜想再找一条合适的裤子，那件衣服的下摆随着他弯腰的动作被拉高了，露出两团光溜溜的屁股。

 

「过来。」男人在他身后突兀地把脚心贴上他暴露在空气中的大腿内侧。Sebastian回头瞥了一眼，Chris正坐在床沿，伸直了腿要把他勾到身边。

 

做爱的信号。

 

Sebastian咽了咽口水。是啊，他就是来和Chris上床的，何必还费劲去穿什么衣服裤子？

 

于是他夹紧大腿，箍住男人伸进来的脚，还软着的阴茎安静地贴上男人的脚背，他能感觉到Chris立刻浑身紧绷了。这真好笑，他得意。

 

「过来，」男人连声音都压低了紧绷着，动了动被他夹得牢牢的脚踝，「到这儿来，Puppy.」

 

那个词是他的钥匙——他猛地哆嗦了一下，忍不住在Chris的小腿上翘高了屁股，半硬的性器蹭到男人的腿骨。

 

「我不想做。」Sebastian转身趴上Chris的腰，凑近男人的耳朵用那种有点抽噎的气声说话，「我身上所有能操的洞都被你操肿了……你还想怎么样？」

 

那男人只是随他怎么说那些下流话却不为所动的样子，亮亮的眼睛盯着他认真地讲道理，「听着，既然你已经承认自己是种马了——那你知道种马是用来干嘛的吗？我来告诉你，种马就是用来配种的，除了交配没有别的用处——」Chris一本正经地握紧了他硬起来的老二，「——看到你这根可爱的马屌了吗？除了我让它射出来它没有任何用途，明白了吗？你除了呆在这儿等着跟我交配哪儿也不许去，不然我就给你带上笼头和嚼子把你牵上街，到时候所有人都知道你是我的种马和母狗——」

 

「——FUCK YOU CHRIS EVANS！！！」

 

他崩溃地低吼，浑身颤抖着彻底瘫软在床上因为男人的这些话刺激得连手指都抬不起来，他只能把所有的乞求化成眼神看向Chris，「——操，快点……快点求你了，求你……」

 

Chris两手撑在他身侧，整个人覆在他身上，居高临下，「什么？」

 

「求你让我跟你——交配——求你，Chris，你这个混蛋！」

 

莫名的眼泪从Sebastian睁大的眼眶涌出来，他不敢看那人的脸，不知道自己现在是什么模样，他紧闭上眼睫，液体从眼角流进发丝，他翕动着嘴唇发出自己听不到的无意义的呻吟，「……Chris，Chris，我是你的……种马，让我射，求你……」

 

滚烫的吻落在他沾湿的鬓角，眼眶，脸颊，下巴，然后是嘴唇，他被吻了漫长的一会儿然后男人的手捂上了他的口鼻。他浑身痉挛着喘息，男人温柔地吻他全身含住他快崩溃的阴茎舔开他的后穴，然后他们做爱。Chris慢慢地，慢慢地干他，每一下都结实地擦过他最爱的那个地方。他颤抖着，意识滑落进遥远的空间，感觉自己正在呼吸Chris供给的氧气。

 

他想起那时大学毕业，第一次也是仅有的一次被一群人带着呼了叶子，那感觉就像所有官感都被扩大了十倍，瞳孔，心跳，血流，孤独感，仿佛都能看见自己被丢进茫茫大海里的皮囊，失去时间，失去一切目的，随波逐流，就像现在一样。他能到哪儿去呢，他离不开这里，离不开工作，生活，朋友，女孩儿，只有两个人知道的手机号码，所有的所有，黑暗像是风暴席卷了他漂流的海洋，但Chris是那艘被他发现的船只，这男人整个覆盖了他，他们拥抱着温柔地同时沉入海底。

 

21

「喂，走了。」他背上包，踢了一脚Chris的床。

 

Chris还趴在床上，迷迷糊糊地抬起头，显然他还没从睡梦中拾回意识，皱着脸像只委屈的大狗。

 

Sebastian穿着Chris的白T恤，Chris的慢跑短裤，戴着明显也属于Chris的帽子，帽檐压得低低的。他双手拉着双肩包的背带，脚上不耐烦地踢着地板，露出一节消失在短袜和帆布鞋中的纤细脚踝。

 

Sebastian这身打扮看上去完全就是要离家去男校寄宿的高中生，男人打量着他，揉了揉眼睛。

 

「借我戴下，」他解释着弹了弹帽檐，「防止被拍。」

 

Chris完全清醒了，抬了抬眉毛，故意拿出一副怪腔怪调，「要送你吗？这条路对你这样的男孩来说可有点危险……」男人恶作剧地冲他挤眼，「哥哥可带着枪呢。」

 

「我他妈也带着。」他飞快地翻了个白眼，「我说你这过时腔该不会是虎豹小霸王里学来的吧，还是其实你偷偷演过Brazzers*的片？」

 

「滚！」Chris冲他扔了个枕头。

 

「别啊，男孩，说真的，」Sebastian大笑着躲开飞来的枕头，「你挺适合的——我是说，你挺像Paul Newman，也挺像是演过Big Tits in Uniform——」

 

「哦就只是闭嘴吧！」男人哀叫着把自己埋进另一个枕头，「我投降，我说不过你——上帝，你明明一对着采访镜头就只会装纯情——妈妈！我被骗了！」

 

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」但是Sebastian根本没理他，蹲在地上捶着床笑个不停，「……我真的是天才——哦天呐我真想说给Anthony听听——Big Tits in Uniform，」他抬手蹭掉笑出的眼泪，「我来猜猜——队长在干他的女孩儿的时候是带盾还是带枪？」

 

「哦求你闭嘴吧，」男人终于把另一个枕头也扔了过去，「我敢说——如果这玩意儿是盾的话你已经飞出去了！」

 

「是吗，」Sebastian眼疾手快抱住了枕头，眨了眨他那双亮亮的眼睛，笑得露出一排牙齿，眼角飞扬，「你忘啦，Winter Soldier能接住你的盾啊，Captain.」

 

然后他毫不留情地把枕头猛砸在Chris脸上。

 

22

他坐在出租车里百无聊赖地听司机放电台，手指有一搭没一搭地敲着膝盖，感觉脸颊因为大笑过度有点僵硬，但这不是重点，他再一次回想刚刚那句绝妙的笑话，忍不住又喷笑出声。

 

司机从后视镜里瞄了他一眼。

 

Sebastian掏出手机向Anthony讲述他堪称天才的灵光闪现。很快，他最好的笑料搭档回应了他新出炉的段子——「得分。不过重点是为什么你看过Big Tits in Uniform这种玩意儿？」

 

果然不愧是Anthony，Chris就不会想到用这点来得分，他想，然后飞快地打字，「得分。我猜那是因为Bucky Barnes在各方面都想追随美国队长吧。」

 

「得分。不过我想Bucky Barnes追随的是大胸制服的Steve Rogers，你保证等我成队长的时候你会爱我的巧克力胸肌？」

 

Sebastian大笑，把手机扔回背包，心情愉快。出租车停在红灯路口，他漫无目的地望着窗外，脑子因为大笑还有些傻乎乎的空白，接着他瞄到了十字路口对面的一间小店铺。

 

「呃，能在这个路口停吗？」他冲司机打了个响指，「谢谢。」

 

23

Sebastian站在店门口又压低了帽檐，他咽了咽口水，推开店门，立刻被店里嘈杂的吵闹声包围了: 在他视线所及的范围内有至少四个五岁男孩跪在地板上争抢一个零件，更不用说他看不见的地方还有两个十几岁的在辩论「到底蝙蝠车比科技系列酷在哪」这样的话题。

 

他感觉自己被吵得能头疼死——见鬼了我到底他妈有什么病——他想，我成年了，我32岁，但是我神使鬼差地半路改主意走进一家乐高店。这简直超越「和Chris Evans通宵玩乐高」。

 

「想要点儿什么？」穿着唇环的店员小哥走过来介绍，「新到的银河护卫队系列，卖的超好。」

 

「呃，有没有…」他扫过一排排花里胡哨的盒子，「比如，美国队长，之类的。」

 

「噢，」店员撇撇嘴，「美国队长大战红骷髅，去年出的，早就不卖了。」

 

好吧，Sebastian低头看着那些巨大的盒子，摸着下巴想，反正家里已经堆满至少一百种不重样的美国队长和冬兵人偶了。

 

「美国队长逊毙了，」一个有些奶声奶气的声音突然在他旁边说，「死星才最酷，懂吗？」

 

他转过头，看见身边站着的一个小胖墩一边砸着嘴一边羡慕地伸手去摸最大的那个盒子。

 

「听着，男孩，我敢说你简直错得不能再错，」Sebastian冲着小胖子认真地抱起手臂，「知道吗？美国队长非常，非常酷——建议你回去买张盘认真看三遍——以及，」说着他一把抽走小胖子手里艳羡的巨大盒子——那上面印着死星的完成图，极其酷炫，还有价格标签，＄699.99——「拿开手，我-要-买-它。」

 

所以，第三天下午，Sebastian抱着几乎有半个门高的一盒乐高玩具回了家。

 

24

有一次，Anthony问Sebastian，「你能告诉我为啥只要你和Chris同时呆着就浑身别扭吗？」

 

他一开始还不想承认，「我有吗？」

 

「老天，你有吗？你脸上就差写着对不起我和这人不熟，」Anthony冲他翻白眼，「或者是哇哦这是Chris Evans耶我为什么会站在他旁边啊这种。」

 

好吧，无法反驳，Sebastian耸肩，「反正就不熟呗，难道我是那种会一见面就搂肩膀大喊嘿哥们儿然后再揉你胸部的人吗？」

 

「不你不是，你是个该死的天后。」然后他们没再说这个，Anthony讲起了一个关于洋葱、酸黄瓜和火烈鸟的荤段子，他们笑到连连发誓这辈子都不会再吃酸黄瓜了。

 

他说的是实情。他和Chris不熟。不是平时称兄道弟在片场打打闹闹能NG出一堆花絮的那种，也不是漫展上黏黏呼呼能让粉丝尖叫的那种。在他们搞上床之前，他甚至曾经为这个苦恼过。他们在戏里的关系像是认识了好几辈子——他的角色几乎生来就要追随那男人——他读遍了原著漫画，认真揣摩过那些眼神，眼角勾起什么弧度，笑到露出几颗牙齿，转头看Chris的时机，目光追寻Chris的背影一百次才能有一次的忠诚与信任。他一直都是那种会把一切都豁出到表演里的类型。

 

但是太多了，Sebastian觉得，这些对他来说有点太多了。

 

Sebastian不是没有演过同志角色，而且演过很多次（他一度怀疑自己就算有点名气也是因为这个）。第一次和同性吻戏，借位也借过，啃手指也啃了，也结结实实地亲过，笑场好几次，还吃了好多薄荷糖。最后对方演员夸他吻技一流——至少这比Joey强多了，他想。

 

还有那些和女主演的裸露戏。那时候的Sebastian实在很不擅长这些，在一群人的注视下把自己揭开成无动于衷的样子，他会感到羞耻，甚至休息的时候他还光着也没人想到去递给他一条毯子。但这些渐渐都无所谓了，有些东西发生了，但那并不真的是原则的一种，他想，然后突然也能和一起拍亲热戏的男演员说笑，或是面对粉丝小心地把手握上男人的腰。

 

和Chris干过以后Sebastian觉得自己恐怕永远都不会再去演一个基佬，就像一个演员可以扮演一切角色，但绝不能演一个演员。那是关于此在的悖论，像是西西弗斯不会被自己推上山的石块轧死。他们在床上的感觉太好，好到像是你无法徒手剥开皮囊与骨肉，像是你无法再说服自己亲吻一个男人只是相当于嘬了自己的手掌，像是已经一起窥探过最赤裸的深渊。像是被装进瓶子里的西比尔，如果他们做爱，而那男人问他，Sebastian，你要什么，他一定会说，我要死。

 

他是末日放浪的寻欢者，而Chris就只是Chris而已。

 

25

他度过了异常忙碌的两个星期，总算有几天能正常时间上下班，等到女孩儿突然打来邀他去生日派对的时候已经是三个星期以后了。

 

男人没再找过Sebastian，他不知道Chris现在是人在欧洲还是已经回了纽约，事实上他也没什么功夫管这个，他忙着上健身房，看剧本，去活动站台，拍摄，偶尔顺路送女孩儿去上马术课，或者是和伙伴们聚在一起，又或是他们一起去Anthony店里玩。有一天晚上他们都玩得很尽兴，结束了他送女孩儿回家，女孩儿临走前拉过他的领带亲了他微醺的脸颊。

 

花卉和香精的混合气味，她惯用的那种香水，他们约在一家气氛很好的lounge bar，其中一个女性朋友带了亲手烤的蛋糕，他不知道该准备什么礼物，只好拿了香槟。

 

他有很久没有花心思为女人挑选什么。Sebastian曾经交往过的一任是上东区的公主，交际圈子里的明珠，他简直花尽了心思为她找来限定款的纪梵希或是任何讨她欢心的小玩意儿，像是在伺候玫瑰花瓣上的露珠，或是一块缀着金线的红丝绒，而他只是个为公主披上斗篷的人。

 

女孩儿还是很开心，挨着他坐着，戴着一顶形状像是荆棘花环的生日帽，卷发披了一肩。所有人喝的都不少，她只要听到Sebastian说话就咯咯笑个不停，两只浅色的眼睛弯成两道月牙。他们挨个讲笑话，然后都笑到脸颊酸痛，带去的香槟喝了个精光然后又开始一轮一轮地叫酒，连覆盆子馅儿的巧克力蛋糕尝起来都是Tequila shot的咸味。Sebastian感觉嘴角发麻，女孩儿端着杯子，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他，像是在等他说点儿什么，他们头顶的灯光照在她身上，她的影子投射在身后的墙壁上。

 

Sebastian看着那片模糊的影子，那像是受难的耶稣，他想，脑子里微微有点跑神。

 

「嘿，我出去抽烟，顺便清醒一下，」他拍了拍裤子口袋，从桌上拿起火柴，「要一起去吹吹风吗？」

 

女孩儿笑着点头，摘下了头上荆棘状的冠冕，他们盯着这个奇形怪状的生日帽大笑了一阵子，然后她拉着他的手走出了酒吧。

 

她的手很软，软得像是每一个她这样的女孩都会有的手掌，这是「女孩的手掌」，Sebastian奇怪自己已经缠绕成一团纱线的思维，他们站在路边，路上空旷，只有甲虫一样停着的黑乎乎的汽车。他摸出烟塞进嘴里叼了一会儿，突然发现那是几个星期前在Chris那儿，由Chris买回来的凉烟。

 

「给我一支？」女孩儿冲他伸手。

 

他微笑，表示乐意为女士服务，递给她烟，又划着了火柴为她点上，他们注视着火焰在小木棍上跳跃了一会儿很快就熄灭了。一时间他们都沉默着没有说话。

 

女孩儿抽烟的姿势有些生疏，只是把烟吸进嘴里就很快吐出来了，她夹烟的手指在路灯的灯光下显得柔软，她问Sebastian，「你平时都抽薄荷烟吗？」

 

「不不，这是从别人那儿拿的，我不抽凉烟。」他低头掏出烟盒看了一眼，他其实是想说，操，你知道吗，凉烟杀精，只有Chris那个废柴才会买错。

 

她点头，把剩了一半的烟摁灭在路灯的灯柱上，带着笑的眼睛在看Sebastian，但他只是猛地吸了一口烟，抬头看着远处的黑暗。

 

他贴身装在屁股口袋里的那个手机突兀地震动了一下。

 

26

他被那个连续两下的短信震动吓得浑身一跳，女孩儿注意到了他的小动作，关心地看着他。

 

「抱歉啦……来事情了，」他赶紧把烟叼在嘴上伸手去掏那只手机，「完全忘了手机放在身上，我还以为是被谁电击了。」

 

她忍俊不禁地弯了弯嘴角，「那我先进去啦。」说着转身走进了酒吧。

 

Sebastian看着她走远才真的把手机掏出来看，那当然是Chris发来的信息——一张照片。

 

他有些狐疑地点开来看，Chris写，

 

「East say hi」

 

下面是一张斗牛犬的照片。

 

Sebastian看到差点没直接笑喷出来——这男人是有多闲？他在心里冲那头的Chris翻了个白眼，胡乱把烟灭了开始打字，

 

「Hi East」

 

他又抽出一根烟点着，Chris的回复简直飞快，「East想他的Sebby哥哥。」

 

「滚。」Sebastian用他一贯的回复风格干脆利落地回嘴。

 

「East伤心了。」

 

「你什么病？狗都睡了你还不睡。」Sebastian破天荒地回复了超过一句话。

 

但是这次那男人回复的很慢。Sebastian夹着烟盯着短信界面，那个灰色的输入框不停地跳动着，他盯到眼眶发酸，手里的烟燃了一大截，终于跳出了一段蓝色的回复。

 

他读着，Chris写，

 

「还在巴黎 这边凌晨四点

East去年就走了

突然想到如果他还在的话他一定很喜欢你

因为他恨桃红色

你喜欢斗牛犬吗？」

 

Sebastian把烟摁灭在地上，手机屏幕渐渐在他手中变暗，又渐渐地熄灭，他再把它解锁，长久地读着这段信息，它暗了又灭，他就再解锁，再读，再熄灭。

 

夜晚的风吹乱了他的头发，他站着，过了一会儿终于划开屏幕打字，

 

「喜欢。」

 

27

「多谢你送我回来。」女孩儿抱着一大堆礼物仰起脸冲Sebastian道谢，他们站在公寓大楼门口，她饱满的脸颊泛着点红晕。

 

他自然而然地笑着耸肩，表示这都是应该做的。

 

应该是谁做的？朋友？男朋友？暧昧对象？

 

女孩儿抬手撩了撩被风吹乱的卷发，他们今晚喝得都不算少，大脑混乱，一时间还没想出什么话继续，只是相对笑着。然后她低了低头，带点斟酌地开口，「那个，我家里没人，要不要上去坐坐？」

 

她的每一个单词的每一个字母都像是用打字机敲在Sebastian脑子里，让他无法完整地将它们拼凑成句子再读出它们所暗含的意思。但他对这些再清楚不过了，就像是膝跳反应，像是有人要用拇指蹭他的眼睛——「呃，好啊，如果不打扰的话。」他弯着嘴角抿了抿嘴。

 

于是他接过女孩儿怀里的东西，他们一起走进大楼。他们站着等电梯，红色的楼层数字触目惊心地跳着。上一次送她回家，她亲了他的脸颊，女孩儿的嘴唇是带点黏腻的柔软，那是唇膏，他想，那又怎么样呢？

 

他盯着被按亮的楼层按钮，有红色从他眼眶渗进眼底，他们没说话，女孩儿像是在紧张。

 

Sebastian想起他的大学室友，那个一个月只回来睡两天的家伙，每次和他们谈论自己的床上心得都说，「你们得懂什么话是信号——别摇头哥们儿，这真的管用！」那家伙几乎睡遍了姑娘，保险套塞得到处都是，他们都知道如果你带妞回来只要去他的房间找保险套就成，是的，那家伙从来不锁门，即使是在办事。

 

后来Sebastian觉得那哥们儿说的对。在他看过太多遍老友记，约过太多个Rachel或Monica之后，他简直羡慕为什么Joey还能丝毫不厌倦地对那些信号产生反应。他第一次和女孩子上床，对方比他大三岁，他只记得自己很紧张，手心出汗，一直纠结着究竟应该什么时候把套子拿出来才不会显得奇怪，至于其他的东西，他想，那就像是你穿了Louis Vuitton 的手工布洛克皮鞋再回头看你的第一双Air Jordan——就只有把钱花出去那一刻的感觉还是清晰的。

 

28

女孩儿家并不太大，他坐在沙发上有些晕晕乎乎地打量着，墙壁上挂了一些她骑马的照片，少女搂着马脖子的合影，桌上堆满了各种杂志。屋子里充满了女孩儿惯用的那种花卉与香精混合在一起的香水味。

 

「来点儿冰淇淋吗？」她靠在厨房的门框上问他，女孩儿换掉了她的party dress，穿着背心和短裤，更加显得人小小的，她抬手抚了抚额头，「天呐，我觉得我自从毕业舞会以后就没喝过这么醉了。」

 

「好啊。」Sebastian点头，跟着她的抱怨笑了，他总是这么笑，像是如果他不笑就不知道该干些什么似的。

 

女孩儿转过身去翻冰箱，声音模模糊糊地传来，「Oreo口味的怎么样？」

 

冰淇淋的塑料桶在他手心里留下冰凉的水渍，女孩儿盘着腿在沙发上，他们有一搭没一搭地讲着朋友间的琐事，某对情侣如何如何。他点着头，时不时接一两句话，带着饼干渣的冰淇淋融化在嘴里，让人头皮发麻的甜。Sebastian觉得自己牙齿发酸，事情明明意不在此，就像他其实最讨厌吃Oreo但他也并不会真的这么说，他手里的塑料桶因为温度的关系变得湿漉漉的，水痕顺着筒壁流进他衬衫的袖口。

 

女孩儿的生日已经过去了，他们正式来到第二天的领地，但没有人开口说出那个信号，「已经很晚了」，接下去的那句话，「别走了」，还是「我回去了」。他和Chris从不这样，他咬着冰凉的塑料勺跑神，他们要干之前甚至不需要一个欲言又止的眼神，有时候是那男人趁着四处张望的机会冲他顶一下腮帮子，有时候是他们笑着搂腰合影而他飞快地勾了男人的手心。然后他们各自离开再在某处汇合，缠着腰干得神魂颠倒，再前后脚闪人，仿佛那只是去抽了根烟或是买了个咖啡。

 

是真的啊，Sebastian突然想笑，Chris可是能真的给你变出来一张星巴克小票，那男人无辜起来简直不像是人类。

 

但是他猛地回过神来，发现女孩儿正叼着勺子盯着他看。他才意识到自己是在别人的客厅，刚吃完了一桶甜到失忆的Oreo冰淇淋，塑料勺还被他咬在嘴里。他有点抱歉地勾了勾嘴角，「呃，今天还真的是喝了不少，我还以为我刚刚是在我妈家里。」

 

女孩儿咯咯笑了，看着他的眼睛湿润地发亮。但他感觉口干得很，饼干屑让他窒息，这太愚蠢，太可笑，太……不是这样，他挪了挪身子，手机坚硬的形状抵在他屁股上，不是这样，他想。

 

「很晚了，」Sebastian有点僵硬的开口，眼睛盯着沙发上的一块口红渍，每一个单词的每一个字母都像被打字机敲在他的脑子里，「我该回去了。」

 

29

他的衬衫解开了三颗纽扣，领子松松垮垮地敞开着，Tequila的后劲正一波一波冲上他的脑海。完了，他想，他得做点儿什么，快走，跑圈，或者是找人好好地做爱，把汗流干才能让那些过度了的酒精都散出去。但是他穿着该死的皮靴，那男人不在纽约，他五分钟前拒绝了最后一种方式的最后一种可能。

 

Sebastian在空无一人的大街上迈着步子走得飞快，心脏每跳一下像针扎一样疼，那不是因为酒精，他完全知道。他从来酒量不差——他一个人来几轮shot再加上威士忌也没有问题，他今晚是喝了不少但那绝对不是因为酒精。他把手机紧紧捏在手上，眼圈酸痛着突突直跳，他从不想承认这点，但这个晚上除外了，他悲愤地掏出烟，手抖着摁了好几次打火机才把烟点着，薄荷冰凉的味道吸进肺里，像割开了他肋骨的刀刃，他被自己猛然呼进的烟雾呛出了眼泪。

 

Chris Evans这个名字仿佛突然被加粗高亮塞进了他的脑子，像是他今晚的丧钟。他想起他们头一回搞的那次，他们都喝多了酒，他在房间里收拾过自己正脱光了衣服想找件干净的换上，而Chris走错了却不依不饶地拍他的门。他给男人开门让他进来，他们安静地对视，突然Chris猛地抱住他，他被男人有力的手臂勒得喘不过气来，接着他就看见Chris在他面前跪下了，男人英俊无匹的脸庞蹭上他软着的阴茎。是Chris先给他口交——男人的口腔滚烫，他根本控制不住自己那根不听话的老二，然后他们就搞了，那是他第一次只是被捅后面就爽到不行。从「我们不熟」到在床上叫得快要失忆，他因为那个浑身发软完全忘了应该一脚踹开那男人或者是做点儿什么反抗的动作，他没有，他什么也没做，他只是随便Chris怎么操他，然后是第二次，第三次。他想，原来我从那时候起就这么有毛病了？

 

从第一次Sebastian看到跪在地上的男人眼里全是自己的影子开始？从Sebastian听说Chris在和Sandra Bullock约会开始？从某个夜晚，他揉着眼睛皱着眉头滑开手机屏幕，发现一条写着三个单词的短信开始？

 

夜晚的风迎头灌进他凌乱的衬衫，Sebastian几乎是疯跑回家倒在沙发上，像条濒死的拍着尾巴的鱼。汗水把他浑身的衣服浸透了，他满嘴都是混合着甜腻和酒味的咸涩。

 

他仰头直勾勾地盯着天花板，连抬抬手指给自己掏根烟的力气也没有了。

 

不要这样，有个声音响彻脑海，太多了，不要这样。他想闭上眼睛但是不能。

 

他在下沉，耳边还有呼啸而过的风声，他从悬崖边缘坠落了，掉入漫天冰雪的深渊，他想伸手却什么也抓不住。

 

Chris也一样吗？Chris也会觉得他们每次做爱都像是要坠入一个赤裸的深渊吗？他会用同样的表情吻他的女人吗？用同样的姿势进入另外的身体吗？那感觉好吗？他是怎么吻她（她嘴角的口红，胸口的雀斑，晕开的睫毛膏，大笑的皱纹），怎么搂她，她怎么呻吟（尖细的？沙哑的？），他叫她的名字吗？他射出来的表情会是同样的吗？

 

太多了，这些。太超过了。不要这样，不要这样。

 

「不要这样……求你……不要这样。」他嗫嗫着哽咽，眼泪从他瞪大的眼睛里流进鬓发。

 

他做了自己20岁以后就再没做过的事情，他浑身湿透，独自躺在沙发上连鞋都没脱给自己打手枪。他甚至已经忘了根据经验应该先准备点儿纸巾，黏腻冰凉的精液沾上了衣服和手指可他毫无意识。那根本什么也没有，这只是一次射精，什么也没有，他终于承认不敢闭上眼睛是因为怕看到男人的脸。

 

手机被扔在地板上，有一条信息一直留在那个号码的收件箱里，他甚至没能回复过一句「我也想你。」

 

30

Sebastian是被冻醒的。

 

他浑身哆嗦着从沙发上支起身子，看见窗外的天刚蒙蒙亮，灰蓝色的天边泛着一点阴惨的白。他身上的汗水和精液早就干透了，两条腿酸痛到麻木。

 

「操啊……」他咕哝着爬起来踢掉鞋袜，感觉浑身像是被抽了筋又被丢进了甩干机@*#￥再&#%，更别提宿醉之后的头疼——如果他手上有枪的话他恨不得立刻一枪崩了自己。

 

他起身去浴室洗澡，中途光着的脚底不小心踩到地板上的手机。他停下脚步愣愣地盯着手机看了一会儿，然后抬脚毫不客气地把那玩意儿踢到了一边。

 

虽说这是周末，没有工作，但感觉还是糟糕透顶。Sebastian怒气冲冲地坐进浴缸，让热水没到脖子，水流被他的动作搅得到处都是。

 

妈的，这简直烂透了，Sebastian躺在浴缸里觉得自己就是一具腐臭的皮囊。手指上干掉的精液被热水晕开了，头痛欲裂，胃里火烧火燎，他超超超想叫什么人过来帮个忙递给他一支烟——不然他快要被隔夜的酒精弄死。可是没用，都没用，他又开始漫无目的地跑神。

 

怪谁？怪他没留在女孩儿家和她上床？还是怪男人在巴黎时间凌晨四点发来的短信？怪坏掉的电灯，怪被他发现的乐高玩具，怪该死的酒精和该死的性生活贫乏？

 

他和Chris并不经常做，他们都很忙，或者说，是因为Chris找他约炮的频率通常维持在一个月一次半。一次指的是过夜的那种，半次通常是一回在外面的quick shot，互相口活，或是别的什么。那男人在时间上试图表现得贴心，Chris不是一个自私的人，Sebastian想，或许Chris的意思是那样两个人都更自由一些，以免不必要地打扰到正经的感情生活。只是男人不知道他其实根本也没什么正经的感情生活。

 

他们一起跑宣传的时候总是半次的那种多一些。那时候他们搞得最肆无忌惮，简直是凑在一块儿就只知道交配的种马，这么说好了，他和那男人至少在四个不重样的安全通道拐角干过，钻过一次消防楼梯为了给Chris跪下口一管儿，还有Chris不知道从哪弄来的那些玩具，让他们干过的那些烂事儿足够写一整本性爱指南。更多时候他们突然会因毫无缘由就动起手来，说那些彻底激怒对方的气话，然后又咬又打地干起来。这就是他俩的前戏，他们总是这样，开始得像两个仇人，最后结束得又像是路人。

 

他把头靠在浴缸边上，眼眶酸涩，他知道自己都干了什么污糟的事儿，他知道那都是什么，那些像毒瘤一样的甜蜜，就算说着无所谓但还是不得不埋在心里埋到烂掉。我喜欢上Chris Evans，我的同事和炮友，Fuck You Sebastian，他的手臂覆上眼睛，你完了，怎么办，你真他妈的烂透了。

 

31

怎么办？

 

Sebastian倒在床上，用毯子把自己裹成木乃伊，每一块肌肉都极度疲惫但是脑子还要了命地清醒，他应该再用点儿力思考的，他想，不然怎么办？找个洞把自己封死在里面吗？

 

那不可能，他很快就否决，因为他已经是别人的「洞」了。

 

哈，看来心情不错？Sebastian嘲笑自己，这时候居然还能开黄腔。

 

他翻了个身仰面躺着，目光一遍遍勾画着天花板上的阴影，他真的超想冲出门，冲到街上，随便拉个人问问，他妈的上床这么纯洁的事，为什么要被爱情玷污？

 

操，那你怎么不先问问你自己，为什么要喜欢上你的炮友？

 

为什么？因为那家伙是个身居奇货的波士顿帅哥而我刚好是个size queen（但我并不是size queen我对捅屁股这件事没那么热衷）？还是因为那家伙连在片场玩个打手心游戏都能开心到恨不得有一百种小表情？因为他严肃地看着你的时候能让你恨不得立刻腿软跪下，而他一旦皱起脸笑的时候你却只想伸手挠他的下巴或者揉乱他的头毛？

 

因为他熟睡时静谧的眼睫，大笑时露出的牙齿，拥抱时收紧的手臂线条，因为他睡着了喜欢从后面抱人（他搂得人喘不过气来真不知道他女朋友怎么能受得了这个），他爱在家里裸体，他养斗牛犬，他糟糕的直男穿衣品味。

 

太多了，这些，真的。Sebastian持续瞪着天花板，舌尖尝到一小片苦涩。

 

他想爬起来找一根烟然后安慰自己，没事的，这又不是世界末日，有什么大不了的，不就是把那些以为会埋到烂掉的东西都挖开了吗。反正也都他妈是自找的。

 

你就是这样愚蠢又自大，他再一次嘲笑自己，他想起每段恋情最后那些无休止的争吵，因为每一件不值一提的琐事冷战。他厌倦着，可就是做不到低下头服软，然后是再争吵，再冷战，再分开。总是这样，总是，那些可笑的骄傲像是他的镣铐，到了现在也是一样把他捆绑得动弹不得。

 

有什么用呢，Sebastian想，只有他自己才知道其实那背后是有多卑微。

 

只有在洞里他才肯承认这些，当他们被闪光灯包围时Chris朝他看过来的目光，他却垂下视线笑着转向别处，当在见面会上Chris伸出要拥抱他的手臂而他先一步客气地握上了男人的手。他有多怕他会从悬崖上掉下去而那男人只是在上面低头看着他，他完全，完全能理解他那个角色掉下火车的心情，Sebastian悲愤地想着，操啊，这他妈难道都是注定好的吗？

 

他想念Chris，哪怕那男人只是来和他上床。只要是Chris，其他什么都无所谓，哪怕他刚和女朋友睡过呢，没关系啊，我真的不介意，Sebastian吃吃地笑出声，没关系。他和她都用套子吗？没关系，跟我可以不用啊，没关系，我都可以。

 

他又硬了，阴茎在手里可笑地竖着。他不想再思考，脑子已经被那男人割下来拿走了。Sebastian慌忙从床上爬起来却被身上缠绕的毯子绊倒在地上，他胡乱翻着柜子找到他们的玩具。那个该死的箱子让他心跳加速，这是树洞里最不可告人的部分，只属于Chris和他两个人的秘密，棱镜上甜蜜的光圈。

 

金属柱身沾着润滑液的感觉很凉，他屏住呼吸想把它都吞进去，世界开始从意识的边缘缓慢地碎裂。他想到那样的画面，有次他被男人搂着从后面干，他叫得太不知羞耻，Chris竟然停下动作找到他们用来签名的马克笔在他屁股上写「属于C.E的婊子」。

 

他笑，喘息，乐不可支地在自己的手手上晃动腰肢，熟悉的快乐席卷了他的一切，他简直愿意为此刻背诵「你愿意，你贪求，你爱恋，只因此你才赞美了生命」。

 

自慰就像祷告，Sebastian闭上眼睛，想象着某个人正爱着他。

 

33

礼拜一，他还是和往常一样去上班了，浑身像散了架一样发誓禁酒一个月，不过这好像根本不可能的样子，因为他刚一到公司就接到一个酒会活动的请柬。再这样下去，他绝对有预感自己会被健身教练抓着脖子拎起来骂死。

 

两个星期里， Anthony又和Sebastian约了几次健身房，他果然被教练训了一通并且加了一堆码。Anthony嘲笑他，「感觉你自从上次打篮球之后就不知道去哪纵欲去了，你敢保证你现在没有在腰疼吗？」

 

「滚啦，」他把毛巾丢到Anthony脸上，心里却毛骨悚然地打了个哆嗦，「换你这么练下去你也会腰疼的好吗。」

 

「哥根本用不着这么拼，哥脱了上衣能让这里全部停电，」黑人哥们儿拉下毛巾擦了一把脸，瞧着Sebastian直咂嘴，「看你这小细腿儿配胸肌，你上面练成这样该不会是在跟那谁较劲吧？」

 

他一口气被堵在胸口，闷闷地问，「谁啊？」

 

Anthony挑起眉毛瞥了Sebastian一眼，「你看见就别扭的Chris Evans呗，到时候组里有俩Doritos我可他妈真受不了啊！」

 

哦。他居然都忘了，他还要和那男人拍戏。第三部，完了再跑宣传，坐在一起访谈，夸奖对方敬业，搂搂抱抱，漫展上来点儿小动作，Sebastian怔怔地盯着跑步机发呆。

 

两个星期里他试过把那张SIM卡拿出来丢进马桶冲走，试过把那盒巨大的乐高拆开堆满桌子和沙发通宵研究来缓解头疼与失眠，虽然都没有成功，但让他觉得如果那男人从此永远也不要出现也没关系——随便Chris是在哪儿，在巴黎还是在曼哈顿，他已经OK了，没什么大不了的，工作一来就什么事都好了。

 

可是，操啊——Sebastian想一枪崩了自己——他怎么能忘了在不久的将来，他还会有和Chris Evans一起完成的工作，到时候再演什么「我会陪着你直到最后」这样的戏码会不会太狗血了一点？？？

 

「喂喂，走不走啦？」Anthony踢他的屁股，「赖在这儿等壮汉来跟你搭讪吗？」Sebastian跟在后面有些郁闷地离开了健身房。

 

接着的再一个礼拜三，晚上六点，Sebastian在公司刚结束了一个棚拍。他被搞了一身他在心里取名为「我不组乐队我只想站街」的摇滚歌手的行头还没换下来，缀满铆钉的机车夹克压得肩膀酸痛，那是造型师珍藏的McQueen，拿出来的时候还千叮万嘱让他别弄皱了。价值连城的盔甲里面就是那件全是网眼的D&G了，还有印着暗色豹纹的窄腿裤（绝对不比他被认成女裤的那条好到哪儿去）和高筒马丁靴，戴了一手的戒指，他保证这身打扮只要出了摄影棚就只有站街的份儿。

 

杂志团队收工了，Sebastian客客气气地打了招呼把人家送出门口，然后他扭脸问了一圈没找到他的造型师。他掏手机正想打电话找人，看到的却是Chris发来的信息。

 

操，他心里一惊，这人有毛病吗，他妈的往我这个号上发什么短信。真是怕什么来什么，他咬牙切齿地骂了一句，不得不找了个没人的地方回复Chris的消息。

 

Chris写，「请一小时假出来，现在，去你那。」

 

34

如果他有一把枪，Sebastian第无数次这样想，他绝对会先崩了那人再崩了自己，对，就是Winter Soldier拿的那种枪，下挂榴弹的那款，嗖——嘣，然后死的渣也不剩下。

 

但是，决定就穿着拍摄的一身站街装扮用跑的偷摸溜回家的还是他自己。怨不得任何人。最该死的就是他自己，他跪在他浴室的地板上给自己准备的时候想，是的，承认吧，你不期待吗，你敢说你现在没有兴奋吗，得了吧，你就是该死地喜欢被那男人操屁股。

 

他把肛塞全部推进身体，站起来提上裤子，感觉呼吸困难，每走一步那个浸满了润滑液的头部都轻轻地蹭在他最喜欢的那个点上。有人按了门铃，他顾不得屁股里还塞了个东西，呲牙咧嘴地冲过去开门。

 

那就是Chris，穿着西装裤和白衬衫，领口松开一颗扣子，领带有点松垮地挂着，衬衫袖子卷起到手肘，一手拎着西装外套一手捏着手机。男人在身后关上门，他们安静地在门口对视，Sebastian看见男人被蹭乱的棕发，透着疲惫的眼睛，留得乱七八糟的胡子，他的心脏跳得发疼。

 

「……呃，嗨。」Sebastian开口打破沉默。他不懂男人约了一次速战速决的偷情为什么却又站在客厅里浪费时间——要知道他甚至还没跟谁找个合适的借口就溜出来了——你他妈要干就不能抓紧点儿时间吗？

 

Sebastian不确定自己是不是把这个想法说出来了，可能是吧，因为Chris突然扔下手里的东西冲上来吻他，然后他一切的意识在尝到那男人的舌头之后就都烟消云散了。

 

Chris在吻我，是他，他在吻我。Sebastian喉咙里涌起一阵酸涩的哽咽。

 

接着他们像是被同时按了某个开关。他胡乱扒着Chris的裤子，拉链还没拉到底就匆忙地把手滑进了男人的裤裆揉捏着，男人咬着嘴叫出声来，他那么得意，就着Chris解开他裤子拉链的手晃动着屁股贴上他硬起来的性器。他们粗声喘气跌跌撞撞地倒在沙发上，碰掉了Sebastian前几天堆了一桌子的乐高零件，但没人注意这个，因为Chris正揪着他湿透了的老二把他按进沙发，他低头，看见男人蓄势待发的胯下绷紧着顶出一个可观的形状，操啊，我要那个，他简直急红了眼，被裤子包得紧紧的两条腿缠上Chris的腰杆。

 

「你可真他妈听话，骚货，不会是一整天都这样等着我吧，嗯？」男人恶意地推挤着被他深埋进体内的玩具，肛塞的顶端碾压过前列腺让他猛地瞪大了眼睛叫出声来。

 

「你……你这个混蛋……操，快点，」他失了神的目光落在Chris的脸上，呻吟着吐出破碎的单词，「……要干就快……」

 

Chris深邃的眼里像是有不知名的火焰跳动，看着Sebastian就像是在看被钉在靶心的猎物。男人伸手扯了扯他机车夹克的领子，拇指大力摁上他那件透明网眼衫下面若隐若现的乳头，他疼得直皱眉但是胯下不听话地又渗出了前液。「看看你穿的，」Chris轻佻地勾了勾他的衣角，「来一个全套多少钱？」

 

这话刺激着他摇摇欲坠的大脑，他笑着，发自内心的高兴也发自内心地想要。他鲜红的舌头舔上嘴唇，挑衅地看着那男人，「嘿，先看看你那样——你他妈到底行不行啊，不行我可不卖。」

 

「你敢说我不行？」男人狠狠地打了他一下屁股，震得他头皮发麻，「婊子，我以前写在你屁股上的字你忘了吗？想让我重新再写一遍吗？」

 

「你有本事就写啊，」他继续不知悔改地口不择言，把所有的愤怒和渴望都看进那双属于Chris的眼睛，「抓紧时间，男孩，我的时间可值钱了。」

 

「操——」男人咒骂着粗暴地把他掀翻了，一手按住他乱动的腰身一手胡乱向后摸着。男人摸到了一根圆珠笔，尖细的笔尖深深刺进他尾椎凹陷处的皮肉，他把脸埋进沙发，感觉到屁股上方一阵难忍的刺痛，眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶。

 

过了很久，Chris的动作停了下来。Sebastian哑着嗓子开口，「……你写了什么？」

 

那男人温柔地揉弄着他的两瓣屁股，宽阔的胸膛压上他缀满了铆钉的后背，沉甸甸的重量让他心安不已，「你留着自己看吧，现在办事。」

 

Chris抽出埋在他身体里的那玩意儿，掰开他夹紧的臀缝顶上硬得发疼的阴茎。他睁大了眼睛，感觉自己被这根巨大的肉刃缓缓地劈开了，肉体滑进肉体，像是把手伸进柔软的鱼肚，那样的触感清晰得像是能直接刺进大脑。

 

天呐。Sebastian咬住嘴唇死死忍住哽咽。他没用套。

 

Sebastian想不出正在发生的一切意味了什么。他在做爱，和Chris，他们衣服都没脱，只是扒了裤子，Chris在他里面，过度的亲密感仿佛要跳出来将他现场谋杀。男人从后面整个抱住他，手指滑进他的指缝扣紧了他的手心，温柔而强硬。Sebastian想哭。他们以前做爱，他也流泪，但那不是哭。细碎的抽咽混合着呻吟逸出嘴唇又被男人吻住吞进肚子，我真的会死，他想，死于心脏爆裂，或者随便什么。

 

Chris紧紧搂着他，不停地吻他，像是如果不把嘴堵上就会说出什么不该说的话似的一刻也不肯松开。男人急躁地动着狠狠撞上他的屁股把他更深地操进沙发，两个人喉咙里发出含混不清的声音。Sebastian感觉从里到外都湿透了，那根滑腻的肉棍翻搅着带出更多的肠液，而Chris每一下都狠干在他的敏感点上让他浑身痉挛着快要死掉——他想要那个，无论如何，哪怕是就要死了，哪怕是Chris不爱他，只有Chris，只有他，他剧烈的喘气，眼泪流进指缝，他呻吟，像是猎物死前的悲鸣，他绝望地翕动着嘴唇，却不知道自己发出了什么声音。

 

男人猛地勒紧了手臂低吼着射在他身体里，而他像是被子弹打中一样颤抖地在男人的手里也射出来。他们抱在一起喘息，像两头困倦的野兽。

 

34

Sebastian抬起手臂挡住了沾满泪水的脸，冲身后的人开口，「搭把手，帮我把裤子脱下来，谢了。」

 

他想，甚至连几个星期前他一个人在床上自慰也没有像现在这样脆弱不堪地暴露在Chris眼皮底下这么尴尬。他懂事以后就没再这样哭过，更别提是在床上。

 

男人默默地穿好裤子，又帮Sebastian脱下他紧绷在腿上的长裤和厚重的高筒靴。男人一言不发地帮他收拾着，他们都没有说话，只有Sebastian偶尔发出一两声轻轻的抽噎。汗水渐渐褪去，留下一片粘腻的冰凉，他动了动腰，感觉到股间突突跳着刺痛。

 

「对不起。」Chris帮他扣好腰带又抚平裤子上的皱褶，没头没脑地冒出来一句抱歉。

 

Sebastian还没回过神来，以为自己是听错了，「哈？」

 

男人没有回答，只是又俯下身去给他套上靴子。他撑起身子看着，Chris弯腰的侧脸看起来是那么疲惫。他心里惶然一片，突然意识到自己是在被男人伺候着穿鞋，他慌忙收回脚坐起来，「呃，别别，我自己能穿。」

 

Sebastian不懂这都是什么，心悸地快要喘不上气。

 

男人默默看着他穿好鞋子就站起身来去拿被丢在地板上的手机。他们刚刚弄出来的动静太大，他这才发现那些乐高玩具的小塑料块儿被弄得到处都是，桌子上堆得那些零件也被碰得一塌糊涂——Sebastian觉得这简直不能更糟了，可他张了张口想说点儿什么却什么也说不出来。

 

说什么？说嘿Chris是啊我想你想到睡不着所以玩乐高？在他刚刚哭得跟个失恋男生似的那副熊样之后？天呐，算了吧，那还不如去死。

 

Chris也看到了被丢的一地狼藉的乐高零件，但男人只是沉默。

 

「那什么，你先走吧，我过会儿再走。」他走过去帮Chris捡起地上的西装外套，有一叠东西从外套口袋里掉了出来，Sebastian下意识地捡起来看。

 

那一叠东西是登机牌和机票，巴黎飞纽约，姓名是Chris R Evans，日期是今天。

 

35

Sebastian不可思议地看看手上的登机牌，又看看站在门口僵住的男人，「你今天回来的？你刚回来？……你可别告诉我你他妈是刚下飞机！」

 

他语气很冲，莫名其妙的气愤和说不出的什么别的，浑身的血液都往脑子里涌，他拧着眉瞪着Chris别过的脸。

 

男人低下头，摆弄手机，声音闷闷的，「我是刚下飞机啊，」男人顿了顿，别过脸去，「我从机场过来，我弟的车还在你楼下等着。」

 

「操——」他捏着那一沓机票气得直发抖，表情因为愤怒微微扭曲，可他不知道自己在气什么，那不是他们平时为了激怒对方然后上床的那种口不择言到堪称幼稚的怒气，他是真的，真的气到眼眶发红，「你疯了——」Sebastian握紧拳头，声音嘶哑，就像是狮笼里的困兽，他在男人面前从未这样失态，但他现在顾不上这个，「——你他妈的到底有什么病？你是不是想杀了我？你他妈的——你到底想要什么？你他妈是不是想让我死？！」

 

可他太累了。他被刚刚发生的那场性事榨干了力气，他光是看到Chris的眼睛就要花比平时多几倍的努力来平复心跳和呼吸。太多了，不能再这样下去了，他不想也不能，那些荒唐的性事，不敢说出口的话，他已经脱轨太久了。

 

到底在等什么呢，他？

 

Sebastian疲惫地捂住了脸，眼眶酸涩着刺痛，他现在连一点眼泪也流不出。但Chris向他走去，轻轻搂住了他的肩膀。他闻到男人身上历经长途旅行的味道， 感觉自己糟糕得快要碎成一堆玻璃渣。

 

他不知道自己该说什么，他早就没办法理智地思考关于Chris的一切事情，却丝毫不能推开男人的怀抱。他沮丧地闭上眼睛，嘴里全是难以下咽的苦涩。

 

「……我恨你……」他嗫嗫着，浑身的力气都被抽走了一般崩溃地开口，「……我恨你。」

 

但Chris搂紧了他，手臂的力量把他勒得喘不过气来，就像是要把他嵌进身体，「……别恨我，Sebby，」他听见男人在耳边带着哽咽的声音，「别这样……别恨我。」

 

「别恨我，我爱你。」

 

36

Sebastian有时会突然想起自己总在做的一个梦，关于飓风来临的海面，被风暴击中的桅杆和闪电，然后是某个三幕剧中，他独自踱过舞台，像是赤脚穿过一条漆黑的河流，他会被卷走，连带着破碎的船舷，红色的幕布，恐惧有如天降，他就喘着气醒来。

 

他在化妆间卸妆，瞪大了眼睛盯着镜子里自己的脸，突然想起这个梦境。

 

演过《列王记》之后，Sebastian有很长一段时间不能从一些负面情绪中走出来。尽管他在心里认为Jack Benjamin干的那些事儿都是自找的，他们身上也毫无相像之处（他认为自己是直男）。那有点像是被塞进了一道狭窄的裂缝，你想要得到的终将失去，别人都在向前走，只有你留在这里，被囚禁在缝隙里。

 

不被爱的滋味太难受了，他想，由衷替Jack感到悲哀，可Jack也是他，也是Sebastian Stan。

 

很晚了，公司里的人都走得差不多了，Sebastian最后从楼里走出来的时候天已经黑透了，他的车还在地下车库但他觉得自己现在的状态去开车应该会更加危险。他沿着大楼门前的路慢慢走着，从人流中穿过，听见他们谈论琐事，八卦消息，工作，汉堡店，电视节目，谈论世间发生的一切，那和我有关吗？他不禁想，有关吗？

 

不，没有，事实上，Sebastian自己就是那些人谈论的部分话题圈中的一份子，他参与所有娱乐消息制造机器的运转，并且努力为之生产话题（尽管大多并非自愿）。他想到搞不好某一天的周刊封面就变成了「弄假成真？演员Chris Evans与Sebastian Stan宣布出柜并公开情侣关系」，那倒也蛮好笑的，他想着，突然笑出声来。

 

呃，实际上，那听起来还不错啊，不是吗？Sebastian脑内预演了一边当Anthony知道这个消息时的反应——「操啊……我的两个同事居然背着我搞在一起，亏了我还以为他们不熟！哥受伤了！」——大概就会是这样。

 

他回到家，疲惫地收拾下午搞出来的烂摊子，那些小塑料块儿蹦的到处都是，他简直怀疑自己这辈子也不可能拼完那么大个玩意儿了，他有点后悔跟那个小胖子赌气。他摁开电话答录机，发现了有一通来自女孩儿的留言。

 

Sebastian怀里抱着一堆乐高说明书和零件，站着把那通留言听完。

 

至少有一句话会用得上了，他想。对，就是「对不起我想我们还是做朋友吧。」

 

天呐，我好渣！他内心尖叫得像个少女。

 

37

Sebastian站在浴室里，脱得光光的，准备洗澡。

 

但其实不是，他心脏怦怦跳着，深呼吸，然后转过身照镜子，他身体坳成一个奇怪的姿势也看不清自己后腰上被写上了什么东西，只能模糊地看见一行被蹭得凌乱的蓝紫色字迹。

 

好吧，他冲出去找手机，对着镜子按下快门，然后慌忙凑到眼前放大了看着。

 

那是一行写在屁股上的句子，字母的边缘已经晕开在皮肤上了，但他还是能读出那句话。

 

那是Chris写下的，「Before Sunset」电影结尾，Céline在九年后对Jesse说的话。

 

「Baby, you are gonna miss that plane.」

 

I know.

 

Sebastian仰头，深深吸气，然后他双手颤抖着打开和Chris的短信，他打字，只是五个字母却仿佛写了一年那么久，他写，

 

「I know.」

 

38

10秒钟之后他收到回复，「啥？」

 

……………………

 

Sebastian想杀人，虽然他现在是全裸。

 

但他还没来得及去厨房找刀子就看到了来自Chris的新回复，「骗你的。开门。」

 

39

「等等，」Sebastian眼睛看着十字路口的信号灯目不斜视，弯着膝盖碰了下身边男人的腿，「我觉得还是我先进去比较好……你真的确定你叫不到别人了吗？我不认识的也行。」

 

男人抬了下帽檐，「我说了一百遍了，不行……就一起走进去能杀了你吗？」

 

「老天，能。」Sebastian也抬手压了压帽子，在Chris看不到的地方翻了个白眼。

 

「翻白眼也不行，谢谢。」信号灯变成绿色，男人双手插兜率先迈开了腿。

 

他撇着嘴，赶紧跟上男人的脚步，他们都熟悉的招牌在不远的地方亮着光。他忿忿地瞥了一眼，再次试图说服Chris，「算了算了，你先进去行了吧？我找地方抽根烟再进……」

 

男人转过身子皱着眉毛打断他，「到底怎么回事？」

 

他停下脚步站着不敢动，也不敢说话，低下头拨弄右手小指上的戒指，过了一会儿才嘟嘟囔囔地开口，「也……没什么事，就是，我以前跟Tony说，我见着你就别扭……」他睁大了眼睛又赶紧解释，「操，我可不是真这么觉得——我就是为了cover好吗——那时候——」

 

「知道了，」Chris伸手拉过Sebastian的手臂，「过来。」

 

「不行——你要干嘛？！」他原地站着不动，瞪眼看着Chris，像个怕被老师罚功课的纯情学生。

 

「干你也不是现在，」那男人一把把他拽到身边，「你到底要不要先进去？」

 

「哇哦——你在问我？噢我得说，不客气！」他一边眨着纯情学生的眼睛一边开黄腔，笑嘻嘻地拖着步子走到了那男人的前头。

 

40

Sebastian坐上吧台，一个有着漂亮纹身的bartender看见了他，走过来拿给他姜汁苏打水然后和他打招呼，他们寒暄了两句，对方表示这就去叫老板出来。他咬着吸管，手指百无聊赖地敲着木制台面，看着头顶上方的灯光照射上他左手的戒指，折射出锐利的光线。

 

老板还没来，他抬头环顾，周围微醺的人群好像一直都那么快乐，让他不由自主微笑起来。当然还有一部分原因是因为他把Chris晾在外面。如果有件事可以排到最开心前三名的话，他想，他会选「和Anthony一起欺负Chris」排第三吧，嗯。

 

「下次再来这一套我绝对会把你捆起来。」男人突然出现，若无其事地坐上他旁边的椅子，一边小声警告着一边点头和不远处的bartender打招呼。

 

「嘿Chris！是你！哇哦！」Sebastian转过头做出一脸惊喜的表情，浅色的眼睛亮晶晶的，眼角带笑，毫无破绽，仿佛确实是有好几个月没见过眼前这位同事而今天碰巧在这里遇见的样子，「平时都没怎么见你来店里！」

 

男人僵着脸抽了下嘴角，目光盯着他夸张的惊喜，「哦是吗，好久不见。」

 

「喂，你怎么没有拍我的肩然后嘿老兄！然后再抓我的左胸！」Sebastian忿忿地把手里的汽水搁在吧台上，「这和我听说的不一样，我要投诉。」

 

「你的有什么可捏的……」Chris一副懒得理他的样子，抬手把帽子反戴在后面，「为什么老板还没有出现，这到底是不是他的店？」

 

「嘿——我可是听见有人在说我的坏话了，」Anthony从后面走出来，戴了副黑框眼镜，笑嘻嘻地和他们打招呼，「抱歉来晚啦，刚去看了一批豆子，」酒吧老板看见Chris和Sebastian坐在一起脸上有那么一秒钟稍纵即逝的惊讶，「居然看到你们两个坐在这儿——不要告诉我你们是来送剧本的我可不想这么快开工谢谢。」

 

Sebastian开心地咧嘴大笑，手攀上Anthony的肩膀，「跟你保证不是……我刚过来就遇到Chris，很巧吧？」

 

「是啊，很巧。」男人和他们的黑人哥们儿碰了碰拳头。

 

41

过了午夜，店里的人开始多起来。因为Chris只喝啤酒，所以Sebastian在一旁没好意思灌得太放肆，他们只是聊天，说着最近碰到的熟人和趣事，他有一搭没一搭地啜着汤力水兑威士忌，撑着脑袋开始跑神。这事儿真他妈梦幻啊，他想，为什么Chris穿这么丑的格子衬衫把外卖店的帽子反着戴也能这么好看？

 

在什么样的情况下，一个直男会觉得另一个直男好看？他试图分析自己和Chris在一起之前的心路历程：当你觉得一个直男好看，你的反应是——操，老子要比他更帅，或者是——有点娘，一定是同志。

 

他立刻否决了后一种，Chris是能上同志杂志投票排行榜的好吗，对，你知道，就是那种最想掰弯的直男榜单之类的。

 

那你会觉得自己要比Chris更帅吗？Sebastian摇头。不会啊，我只会想，老天他好辣，真想跟他干一次。然后他现在是我男朋友，哇哦，再来一次好了。

 

天呐，我完了。他的脑子在尖叫。但还是好想跟他来一次。现在。

 

他一定是想得太用力了，以至于Anthony和Chris都停下说话扭脸看着他，他这才如梦初醒似的坐起来，表示自己好得很根本没有醉只是有点累。Chris挨着他坐着，格子衬衫的袖子卷到手肘，露出线条有力的手臂，男人侧对着他，被Anthony讲的一个笑话笑得紧闭上眼睛，羽翼般的睫毛就在眼底投下一小片阴影。

 

老天，怎么办，要不要叫他一起去厕所然后来个口活？Sebastian又继续盯着自己的杯子。还是现在回家做全套？

 

「请问这边的这位是不是失恋了？」Anthony突然把话头转到Sebastian身上，「你再盯它也没用，男孩，我这杯子不会自动蓄满的。」酒吧老板和Chris同时转头看着他，把他吓了一跳差点从椅子上跌下去。

 

「哈？」他愣愣地抬头，看到两个人显然很有兴趣的眼神。

 

Anthony不怀好意地挑起眉毛碰了碰他的手肘，「之前带过来的那个妞呢？怎么今天没来。」

 

「噢那个啊，」他撇嘴，继续低着头玩杯子，「都说了只是朋友了，偶尔一起出来玩而已。」

 

旁边两个人同时露出了一副「这话鬼才会信」的表情。Sebastian也不解释，只是飞快地翻了个白眼没好气地回嘴，「拜托你们什么时候对我的事这么上心了啊？」

 

Chris赶紧摊着手耸肩表示自己很无辜只是凑巧听到这个话题而已，但Anthony可没那么容易放过他。他的黑人哥们儿拍上他的肩膀冲着一旁的Chris挤眼，「说实在的，这家伙把马子特别有一手，哥哥这上面最佩服的人就是他——」说着又转脸去看Sebastian，「——你看，哥承认了，还不快来指点一下！需要我去拿个笔记本吗？」

 

「滚啦，」他推开Anthony的手臂吃吃笑着，被乐得不行，「不过你能认识到这点我真高兴，要来个现场指导吗？」

 

42

「选一个，你说？」

 

「对啊，选一个，快点，抓紧时间。」Sebastian喝了一口酒，眼角湿润，眼神纯真，仿佛只是让他的黑人伙伴选个热狗的口味，并且他还不肯就此罢休，手指戳了下Chris的手臂，「你呢？要选一个吗Chris？」

 

那男人似笑非笑的，指尖轻轻敲着他的杯子，「好吧，靠窗的第三个卡座，穿……抱歉我看不清那是什么颜色的裙子，金发，看上去C罩杯的那个，总之……」男人端起他的杯子喝了一口，嘴唇被酒液沾得湿亮，「去吧，男孩，加油。」

 

Sebastian志在必得地拍了拍桌面，抬手整理了一下头发，又摘掉了左手中指上的戒指，冲着男人夹了夹眼角，然后滑下高脚椅。

 

剩下的两个人默默地坐着看着他的背影融入人群，过了一会儿，Chris突然开口，「这家伙平时就玩这么疯的吗？」

 

「不他不是，他平时是个该死的天后，」酒吧老板耸耸肩，「不过谁知道呢，没准他是真的失恋了。」

 

很快，快到他们只是又喝了几口酒，Sebastian就拨开人群得意洋洋地晃着他的手机回来了，跟他扣篮得分之后的表情一模一样，张狂得像个刚刚在打架中狠狠踢了对手屁股的高中生。

 

Sebastian坐上椅子和Anthony炫耀着，笑得露出牙齿，眼角堆满了可爱的纹路。他今天穿了件有点宽松的条纹线衫，松松垮垮地挂在身上，牛仔裤卷起裤脚，一抬起腿就露出一节好看的脚踝。男人支起手臂斜倚着吧台拿起酒瓶，看着他高兴的样子不说话。

 

过了一会儿，Chris把瓶子放上吧台，「这很难吗？」男人眯起眼睛皱眉，「你请她喝酒？还是说待会儿带她换个地方开开眼？」

 

Sebastian睁大了眼睛看着Chris脸上惯常的那种蹙眉的表情，不明白男人的意思。

 

「你选一个，快点，抓紧时间，」Chris手肘顶了顶Sebastian，「我用不着开口就能要到电话。」

 

「啥？」轮到Sebastian惊讶了，他张大了嘴巴一脸不可置信地看着男人，不知道是该惊讶「我靠Chris也是会玩这个的人？」还是该惊讶「什么意思他是在拆我的台吗？」

 

但是Chris冲他笑笑，抬手戴正了帽子，「就当中吧台那个穿黑裙子的怎么样？看上去至少有D罩杯——」男人把刚刚他脱下来的戒指拍在桌上，「——看着。」

 

Anthony又拎了几瓶啤酒过来，Sebastian手撑着头，眼睛看向Chris身处的地方。男人拿着酒瓶晃到了不远处吧台边上「看上去至少有D罩杯」的女孩儿身边坐下，像是故意选了个能让Sebastian看得仔细的角度。然后他看到Chris冲着那个女孩儿笑了。

 

操啊，真见鬼。Sebastian撅着嘴，摆弄了一会儿戒指，然后套上了手指。

 

Chris又笑。他抿着嘴唇盯着那个方向看，Chris笑得眼睛都挤在一起，但却是还没开口说话的样子。啧，干嘛不睁开眼睛，至少有D罩杯的奶子可不是每天都有机会近距离看到的。

 

「呃，能说说你们到底怎么回事吗？」酒吧老板开了一瓶啤酒推到他跟前，抱着手臂靠在桌上，「说实话，我认为今天晚上你男朋友不会让你好过了。」

 

43

他拽着Chris的手一直不停地跑，完全顾不上是不是撞上了别人，也顾不上是朝哪个方向跑，顾不上跑出这么远待会儿该怎么回家。他们穿过好几个路口，拐了好几条街，直到钻进一个黑漆漆的巷子。

 

男人停下来，松开被攥得发麻的手腕，靠着墙壁想平复呼吸，但是立刻被他缠上来狠狠咬了下巴。

 

Sebastian砸着嘴喘着气开口，「操，请问你什么时候才能把胡子刮了……」

 

「怎么了，我留胡子影响你把马子了？」

 

Sebastian笑了，黑暗里眼睛亮闪闪的，男人看不到他的表情，但是能猜到那是怎样的一个得意又张狂的笑容。他的手不容分说地挤进男人的裤腰，一条腿拉高了勾上男人的屁股，「不，不影响……哦快点儿，我等不及了，拜托。」

 

他一手拉着Chris的手让他从后面摸进自己的屁股，一手急急忙忙地去解Chris的腰带扣，嘴里还一刻不停地抱怨，「太不公平了，你那是作弊……那女的认出你来了！」

 

「自己没本事就别说我……」Chris急躁地喘气，拉掉Sebastian的牛仔裤捏了一把他光溜溜的屁股，感觉到他在怀里猛地抖了一下就哆嗦着硬起来，阴茎直接顶在自己身上，「……老天你里面是连内裤都没穿吗？你就是这样去问女生要电话的？」

 

他咯咯地笑，一手攀上男人的脖子吮吸他的喉结，「……你都把我裤子扒下来了还来问我？」然后他另一只手掏出了男人硬挺的阴茎撸弄着，声音沙哑地调情，「我还没问你……我他妈就这样光着屁股在你旁边坐着，你还要去看那对D罩杯的奶子？」

 

「嘶……操你轻点儿……」男人被他手上的力道掐得直吸气，「……拽坏了可没人管你了，到时候你就哭去吧。」

 

「切，这玩意儿我没有吗？」他笑，鲜红的舌头把嘴唇舔得湿亮，「……又不比你的差到哪儿去。」

 

「是吗？」男人抽出一只手揪住他的头发用力抬起他的脸，黑暗中深色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，「我还以为你没了我的老二就活不下去——毕竟你自己说的你有多喜欢吸它喜欢让它操进你的喉咙，你自己说的你有多离不开它恨不得让它每分每秒都插在你屁股里。」

 

「是的……是的……Chris，」他在Chris的手中颤抖，带着爱慕和崩溃跪下，脸摩挲着男人完全勃起的性器，留恋不已地把亲吻印上Chris的大腿。

 

「那就吸它，my cock sucking slut.」男人猛地按住了他的头，把那根粗大的老二整根捅进他的喉咙，他喘着气饥渴地吞咽，呜咽着一吞到底。

 

Chris的手指顺着他的下巴摸上了他被撑开的喉管，带着点薄茧的指腹在那儿逡巡摸索，男人压紧了声调几乎是呻吟着开口，「天呐……Sebby，难以置信……我摸到我的老二在你喉咙里的形状了……你好棒……」男人揪着他头发的一只手忍不住拉住他的头在他嘴里抽动，「操，你喜欢吗？你喜欢它吗？喜欢我直接从你的喉管射进你胃里的感觉吗？」

 

Sebastian不能回答，只能极力抬起眼睛看向Chris，告诉他自己比他更多倍的喜欢和想要。

 

「太好了。」男人不再忍耐，猛地按住他的头射在他嘴里。

 

「你下次……咳咳……下次能别那么多话吗？」Sebastian捋着自己的脖子哽噎着，他的嘴因为过度地扩张麻木地无法合拢，少部分来不及吞下的精液还沾在嘴角，「做deep throat需要集中精力，懂吗？混蛋。」

 

男人只是低头忙着帮他提裤子系腰带，没理会他的嘟嘟囔囔。

 

带点凉意的风吹上他的头发，他忍不住翘起嘴角，凑上去亲了亲Chris专注的脸颊，让那些黏腻的液体蹭上男人的唇边。

 

男人支起身子，皱着眉把那些玩意儿舔掉，立刻做了个夸张地嫌恶表情。那逗得Sebastian哈哈大笑，他伸手搂住了Chris的肩，而Chris侧过脸，轻轻亲吻了搭在肩头的那只手中指上的戒指。

 

44

很久以后，Sebastian和Anthony在一起喝酒，Anthony被他灌到几乎认不出眼前的人是谁的时候，他问他的黑人哥们儿，「到底为什么你会知道我和Chris Evans搞在一起的事？」

 

Anthony咂了咂快要麻痹的舌头，嘿嘿笑着，「哼，哥哥早就知道了……你以为你装不熟就能骗过哥哥吗？」

 

被他灌得第二天绝对会忘记自己说过什么的酒吧老板把杯子拍在吧台上，继续自言自语，「队2杀青之后，去Chris市中心的公寓玩，你也去了，呆了不到十五分钟就拍屁股走人了——我不知道你还记不记得——你把你iPad忘在他家后来还是我帮你拿回来的，请问你第一次去那里，为什么你的iPad自动连上了他家Wi-Fi？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哥是不是很聪明？」

 

-END-


End file.
